Baka To Test To Shoukanjuu: Idiot, Reunion, and the lost beings
by mik106
Summary: Forwarded in time, the gang just got graduated and already in College. However, a school event of Fumizuki Academy has managed to pull them back together in this funny adventure. What are the gang's story now? WARNING! This will be as similar as the original light novel...so I'm sorry for those who want to cheer MinAki or HimAki or even KubAki.
1. Volume 1: Prologue

"Hello readers, I'm Sakamoto Yuuji, 19 years old, a university student."

"...Sakamoto Shouko, Yuuji's wife."

"UWAHH! Shouko, When did you get here? Or rather…when did I ever agreed to become your husband? Don't change your last name so suddenly like that."

"...A wife must stay on her husband's side…And…"

"Hm? And what?"

"...I still have our marriage certificate so it's useless to resist now that you're 19"

"Gu...That 'thing' is without my consent"

"…You're lying."

"WHEN DID I LIE TO YOU IF I KNOW I'LL DIE WHEN I'M WITH YOU?!"

"…Yuuji, you're still mean."

"Who cares?! Honestly…back to topic, this is a fan fiction novel of 'Baka to test to Shoukanjuu'."

"…Yuuji."

"This fan fiction writer gives thanks to those who created our anime and manga début and a very big thanks to our original light novel writer, Inoue Kenji-sensei."

"…Yuuji."

"Finally, the fan fiction writer said that he has no intention nor right to claim us, the characters, as his own."

"…"

"Shouko?"

"…"

"Oi! Shouko!"

"…Yuuji's mine."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING? I STILL HAVEN'T AGREED TO OUR MARRIAGE"

"…Then, I'm Yuuji's."

"THAT'S INSA-…Nevermind…I still cant believe that you managed to follow me 'till college after what's happened since high school."

"...No matter where you go, I'll go. It's a wife's duty"

"EVEN TO THE BATHROOM?!"

"…Regular Measurements."

"KNOCK IT OFF! AND WHAT ARE YOU BLUSHING FOR?! I'M THE ONE WHO'S EMBARASSED HERE!"

"…uhm…Yuuji?"

"What now?"

"…Mail."

"Huh? For me? Lets see…OH!"

"…What is it Yuuji? If it's a love letter, I'll teach you not to cheat on me."

"THAT'S NOT IT! Look!

To Sakamoto Yuuji,

Fumizuki Academy would like to have a special motivational program to its students for the outstanding performance of your batch, it will consist of all the students of your alumni to teach the new students how to survive in our summoning battle system the same way you do.

There will be a special reunion ball to your current batch for the special occasion that will be held in the Academy's Gymnasium.

We wish that you may accept this invitation and appear in this special event. Thank you.

Toudou Kaoru

Fumizuki Academy Principal"

"…It looks fun."

"Fu! Fu! Seems so…looks like we're going to meet again sooner than we expect"

"…Yuuji."

"Hm? What is it, Shouko?"

"…Take me with you."

"I say, Shouko! You're the top of our batch, you're going to be there without me even taking you."

"…Then, I'll bring you with me."

"…"

"…"

"Sometimes I wonder: How the hell did you became 'Top of our Batch'."

"…Love can make us do crazy things."

"THAT'S WAY TOO CRAZY!"

"…Yuuji, if you don't take me with you to the reunion ball, I'll marry you."

"That's absurd, and who the hell take you there with that kind of threat?"

"…Then, You'll marry me if you take me there."

"WHERE'S THE DIFFERENCE IN THE ENDPOINT OF THIS?!"

"…I'll be glad to marry you."

"OI! LISTEN TO ME! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO IN OUR BATCHMATES ARE MARRIED?"

"…No"

"Then you can't conclude that we can marry."

"…So, If someone claims to be married"

"Kuh!"

"…We will be married the next day."

"Oi! Oi! Isn't that way too fast?"

"…Prepare yourself, Darling!~©"

"…"

"…"

"I WON'T LOSE! DASH!"


	2. 1: The First Question

First Question

Give the name of Fumizuki Academy's remedial teacher.

* * *

Himeji Mizuki's Answer:

Nishimura Sochi-sensei

Teacher's Comment:

I'm glad that you still remember sensei's name, you truly are the role model to present to F class. Please keep up the good work even if you're not staying in this school.

* * *

Sakamoto Yuuji's answer:

Ironman

Teacher's Comment:

I hope you are the last one who have forgotten my full name.

* * *

Yoshii Akihisa's answer:

Nishi, Soc-chan, Ironman!

Teacher's Comment:

…

Please come see me with Sakamoto in a 'Special Alumni Remedial' class.

* * *

My name is Yoshii Akihisa, 19 years old, a student in a university in Boston, America.

2 weeks ago, I received a mail from my old school, Fumizuki Academy about a grand reunion for us students who recently graduated from there. I don't know how they were able to send me this mail or how they even know I left to America since I left so suddenly.

"Aki."

That damned old granny principal, I don't remember ever giving my new address to them or how they'll be able to contact me since I have to get a new number to be compatible to the network there.

"Aki-kun."

Still…It's not like that old granny to think of having a reunion this early, so who would've thought giving this wild idea?

"Aki-kun!"

"Hm? What is it, nee-san?"

I finally managed to respond to my nee-san, Yoshii Akira, who accompanied me on the trip back to Japan.

"It seems you already miss your friends even if just a year passed by."

"Hm, yeah…"

What she said was true, I missed them because I haven't properly said goodbye to them since I received the mail that I got accepted in the said university and went (forcibly) with nee-san there. I studied there for quite some time in a special 'Foreigner's class' to know english well as well as other subjects.

"…Since I don't know much about English, it's pretty much boring and quiet in school. So, lately I felt quite lonely."

"I see… it's a good thing that nee-san asked the principal of Aki-kun's old school to arrange the reunion before we left. Nee-san even worked hard to fill-in the information in Aki-kun's bio."

"SO! IT WAS YOU!"

That's it…this person, even if she's my sister, she must not be able to be walking among st the living or else my life would be a living hell.

"Ara! I'm just worried that Aki-kun will be having a withdrawal sometime after we left."

"THEN YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE TAKEN ME THERE TOO EARLY LAST YEAR!"

…But even if I managed to say goodbye to them properly, I might have missed them even more than what I am now…I guess nee-san's really thoughtful about this.

Ding! Dong! Ding!

The sound of a bell can be heard from the speakers on board the aircraft. I cooled my head down to wonder what it was as a voice of the flight attendant came out after.

"We have arrived in Japan and en route towards the airport, please remain seated and fasten your seat belts for your own safety…"

With much excitement as the good news came out, I looked out of the window to have a view of what's below us.

What appeared to my eyes is the beauty of my home country, the same one I saw when we left. This nostalgic feel entices me as my mind comes up with one line in english that seems appropriate to say it.

"Home sweet home…"

"Mhm."

I wonder where's the gang now? Are they still living to where they live? Or perhaps they have left to other places in Japan to study more? Or rather…they have left Japan in search for a very wide adventure like I do? These questions that rattle my mind now that we're getting close. Even though its only been a year, I feel a lot of time passed of me not be able to meet them...I can actually feel her emotions when she first came to Japan when I first came to America.

'Alright Akihisa, enough worrying, try to enjoy as much as you can in your free week from school.' This is what I had in mind as the plane makes itself a landing to the airport. After that, it'll be a half hour train ride to the neighborhood.

"Aki-kun, let's go!"

"Un! Lets go, nee-san!"

* * *

After we got off from the train station, we began to explore the once neighborhood I lived.

"Heeeh…it feels it changed much but still has its strong nostalgic feeling"

"We can go around a bit after we get home to put down our things."

"Un!"

I smiled at nee-san's offer in agreement. We took our familiar path from the train station and took a view on our surroundings along the way.

Cherry blossoms bloom majestically onto the trees and some of its petals fell onto our path and we were excited to see such beauty to be viewed upon our eyes.

We walked down the streets of town, the area was as lively as I could remember, not surprising since it's only been a year since I last saw it. However, seeing this kind of liveliness feels refreshing to me.

"Nee-san, its been a while that we've seen this many people packed like this right?"

I tried to open a conversation with nee-san, who was strolling down the street with me yet silent.

This is unusual feeling for me that she's quiet like this.

"Aki-kun..."

"Something bothering you, nee-san?"

This uneasy expression she emitted must be something that happened in relation to this place. Its best to not to ask her about it but as a brother, I need to know what's bothering her and find a way to resolve it.

"Nothing, nee-san's just feeling hot for now."

"Ahh...I see..."

Though it's spring, it is a bit more humid this year.

...

...

...Wait a second! If I remember correctly, something like this happened

I searched my memory as fast as I can...and then it struck me...when nee-san first came into my apartment...

"Good thing I brought my ba-"

"Nee-san, let's go get some clothes, okay? If you feel hot, we can get a lighter clothing for you."

...I dunno why nee-san feels too hot but when she does, she goes around the public...in a bathrobe...

Luckily, I'm used to this place better than in America. I took nee-san to a nearby clothes shop. Its cheap yet fashionable. I waited for her outside the shop to see more of my surroundings, and this might cause a misunderstanding if I come inside with her.

The fragrant scent of spring still lingers in the air as the people blissfully walk around the streets, the sellers work their best to advertise their product, and the couples walk around with their elbow locked around each other happily.

"...It feels good to be back, doesn't it?"

"Yeah..."

I took a deep breath of the air and nod in agreement to the person beside me...

...

...

...

...Eh?

"EEH?! Mitsurini?"

I immediately identified the one beside me. His real name is Tsuchiya Kouta, best identified as 'Mitsurini' the silent pervert. For years that I have known him so well, he's an expert on obtaining information and photos that captures the hearts of men and women who have aimed for one goal. He used to be the silent type and a bit smaller than me...but now his hair grew longer and height got closer to mine.

"You've grown quite a lot there, Mitsurini."

"...Long time"

Asides from being his classmate in Fumizuki academy, I used to be one of his loyal costumers...I wonder if he still has my preferred order though.

"...Here...one year worth for 10,000 yen"

He passed me a thick envelope...I opened it with excitement for in it contains my precious latest pictures that I usually request him to gather for me.

"As expected of you, Mitsurini. You still know how to give satisfaction to your patriots"

I happily rewarded him with my year-worth of savings. Its good that I met a friend this first day of arrival. Fufu... This feels great, now I gathered a good set of photos...sure wish I could see them for real.

"...Thank you for your patronage."

"By the way, where are the others?"

"..."

Huh? He's quiet all of a sudden... No info?... Well I guess I can't expect him to know where all the members of F class are. I mean, there's not much to go to if you're with the dumbest part of the school.

"By the way, what are you doing here?"

"...Part-time for new equipment"

Hmm...guess he got a new set of patriots in his school.

"...What brings you here?"

"Ahh...that...well..."

I can't tell him about nee-san without him getting his usual cause of death

"Just a bit tired from walking so I took a stop here. Ehehe..."

"...you still suck at lying."

Uu...am I really bad of a liar? Can't even convince people I met for 4 years now?! Guess I have to spill the beans on this guy, he won't tell anyone else right?

"Fine...I'm here with nee-san from Boston for the school reunion and we took a detour here for some unexpected reason."

"...I see.(Drip drip)"

Ah, I see he still can't control his wild mind now that he found out I'm in the clothes store with my nee-san. I can only wish for his safe journey crossing the Sanzu river.

"Hang in there, Mitsurini."

...Not gonna let him die that easily for the sake of my precious pictures. But then, our conversation cut short as a sound came from inside the store.

"Miss, you shouldn't go like that."

I looked at the source of the riot and there appeared...

"...D-d-cup(BUSHIIIIIII)"

...a woman in her undies.

DABADABADABA!

"Ah! MITSURINI!"

"Miss, I told you to stay inside while wearing that, please."

"Oh my! Tsuchiya-kun!"

I looked at the murderer with my own eyes and responded to her

"Nee-san! Call an ambulance and put some clothes on, you pervert!"

Seriously, I heard of lacking common sense but this is too much! I prepared my reviving action onto my trusted partner until the paramedics came and took him to a hospital.

Don't die on me just yet, comrade.

Upon wearing an appropriate clothing, nee-san and I proceeded in walking home with our luggage slightly increased.

* * *

From our excitement on noticing a few things that changed, we didn't notice that we had already arrived at the apartment where I used to live, alone and with nee-san.

We took the keys to the usual room, and went up the stairs towards it.

"Here we are Aki-kun!"

I nodded in agreement as she opened the door inside. The place looked bigger than it was before. Most likely because we went to America with all of our stuff have been taken there as well. We put down our luggage on the living room and explore more of the place.

With each glance I made to this place, I remember the events that took place here…some are almost forgotten, and some I can never forget.

"Aki-kun."

I looked at nee-san to respond to her call

"What is it, nee-san?"

"Nee-san managed to find Aki-kun's old maid uniform and so nee-san wan-"

"Wait nee-san! Its good that you managed to find it. However, I don't recall that thing became mine nor agreed that I would wear it!"

Why is it that every time I'm in a good mood, nee-san comes to ruin it with these things?

"Aki-kun, relax! Nee-san's only kidding…Truth is that nee-san wants Aki-kun wear a female uniform of your old school and not a maid uniform"

"MY POSITION HERE DIDN'T CHANGED!"

SERIOUSLY NEE-SAN! WHERE'S THE LOVE AND CONCERN OF YOUR LITTLE BROTHER'S MANLINESS GONE TO?!

"Anyways nee-san, I'm going to buy ingredients for dinner so could you unpack your things before I come back?"

Another thing that is wrong with my nee-san is that she's an idiot when it comes to cooking so I ended up being the house chef.

"No problem, Nee-san will start with Aki-kun's bag"

DAMN! I forgot nee-san always targets my precious H-books ever since that incident at the Academy happened 3 years ago. I yanked her hand towards the entrance hall and smiled my way out of that trouble.

"O-oh! don't mind 'bout me getting ingredients for dinner then, lets just eat out."

This is serious, I don't know which is scarier about my nee-san: letting her buy strange ingredients for her dangerous cooking or leaving her alone with my things she mess with and use it against me?

* * *

A few minutes of walking from the apartment, we found ourselves in a nearby ramen shop. Seems a good place to come at this season.

Kasha!

The sound of the door sliding to the side that revealed a few customers inside the shop. Looks like a lot of people went somewhere huh.

We took a seat near the door entrance

"Good afternoon, what are you both having?

The old shopkeeper asked. Since I've been away for a long time and it's a good thing to order for this season…

"I'll have a chasyu ramen please!"

The shop keeper nodded as he prepared the ramen. Now I just wait for nee-san's order so I know what she's up to.

"…"

…

"…"

…Too suspicious…

"Uhm, nee-san?"

"Hm? What is it, Aki-kun?"

Really strange.. Did she forgot that she has to make an order or she had a rough time picking what to order? I tried to clarify this.

"Aren't you going to order?"

"Hm? Oh right, nee-san was thinking of sharing a bowl with Aki-kun."

Huh? Is she on a diet? If so, then that is to be expected then.

"Really? Why do you want to share with me?"

"Because nee-san wants to eat the roast pork from Aki-kun's mouth."

...Not good, not only I have to avoid nee-san's attack but also I have to reduce this dark and heavy stares that surround me.

"Mister, make that 2 chasyu ramen please!

After reconsidering my order, the terrible mist lightens itself. Phew! That was close. Anymore than that attack will create a severe problem but hopefully lighter than our F class' organization, the FFF Inquisition.

"Aw...Aki-kun, you're being meaner to nee-san ever since we arrived."

"I don't want to hear from someone who'll go through all things just to identify 'idiot' as 'common sense'!"

Geez...I can't tell what she's up to...but all I know that its not good.

* * *

"Its been a year...hasn't it"

"Yeah, it feels like a long time ago rather than a year."

"R-really?! G-guess you do feel the same as I do..."

"Well maybe because it wasn't as lively as we were in high school."

"I-i missed him"

"Yeah...me too..."

"Eh!?"

"Oh? Uh...Well...uh...cause I felt like I'm getting rusty so I was hoping for him to be a decent training dummy."

I heard two girls talking on the streets outside while waiting for our order to be served. I can't make out what they are talking about due to the rest of the noise mixed with it but I think I felt a bone chill down my spine...is this a bad omen for me to be eavesdropping?

"U-uhm...do you think he'll attend there?"

"Mizuki...d-dont worry, I'm sure he'll be back, he's an idiot who comes around even at the worst possible timing...s-so don't...(Sniff)...worry."

I know its bad to evesdrop even if I can't make out what they're saying, but I think I've heard those voice before as they walked away from where they stood from.

Damn...I have known that voice for a long time yet why can't I remember now?!...am I that bad of remembering things recently? Himeji-san and nee-san will scold me like hell if they found out about it.

"What's wrong, Aki-kun?"

Damn, this is bad, I thought hard for too long that nee-san became suspicious for me...I guess I have to give in...

"Ah, its nothing, nee-san! Just remembering things."

...Half of it.

" That's good to know that Aki-kun's reminiscing but its not good when you're doing it with someone with you."

"Nee-san"

So, she was so worried about me that much huh...

"Besides..."

"Hm?"

"... Onee-san treats Aki-kun as a boyfriend! Fufu~!"

"Damn! TABLE-FLIP TECHNIQUE!"

KACHA! KACHA! KACHA!

The sound of forks and knives buried themselves into the flipped table echoes around the shop. ISN'T IT TOO DANGEROUS TO HAVE A MURDER SCENE HERE!?

I then I noticed it, this killing aura is the same as the FFF...Damn! Could it be?

"SUGAWA!"

My roar reached the ears of the people around the shop, however there wasn't a response and the atmosphere in it dispersed.

Tch! He managed to escape. This will be bad if he managed to reform the FFF. I just hope I get a decent trial and pin it on him instead.

"Aki-kun, please have some restraint. Nee-san will be worried about your disciplinary measures."

"DON'T MAKE IT SOUND LIKE ITS MY FAULT ALONE!"

DISCIPLINE YOUR HABITS FIRST!

I regained my composure as the shopkeeper served us our ordered ramen. Its bad that a lot of things happened but I can't waste such a good meal because of it.

I reached out my hand for the wooden chopsticks and prepared myself for my meal.

"Itadakimasu"

We called and began to dig in.

I first tried the roast pork. As it entered into my mouth, I can taste some of the soup dripping from it; the meat itself were roasted nicely as its juice spreads all over my tongue like flowers spread across the field. A satisfying meat for the season.

"Aki-kun."

"What is it nee-san?"

I responded and faced her with the pork still in my mouth.

"Aaaaah!"

"DON'T MESS WITH ME!"

She was serious about me feeding her.

"You're such a mean brother."

...And you're such a perverted woman.

* * *

After the meal, we returned home and began to unpack nee-san's things. Even though we'll be only staying in for a week, but it looks like the whole house were packed inside her bag.

"Nee-san, where am I gonna put this bag of your normal clothes?"

"I'll take that."

"Nee-san, I found your office papers for this week."

"Oh! Thank you! I'll take that."

"Nee-san, I found a bag with a lock on it."

"Oh! That's for you Aki-kun, nee-san's panties and bras are in it"

...

"WHY WOULD I WANT YOUR UNDERWEAR?!

"You're so bold, Aki-kun. If you want, you can have the one nee-san's wearing now"

"THAT'S WORSE!"

The last thing I don't want in my revived reputation to happen is being destroyed by the title of 'Siscon'.

After unpacking nee-san's things, we both had our separate peaceful bath time Finally, no troubles. I sat down in the bathtub thinking hard on what happened today...except things that involves my nee-san. It's surprising a bit that Mitsurini was unable to get information on the whereabouts of F class nor any of those in the school, even the girls. If they are invited to the reunion, I might be able to see them once more.

Yosh! I get out of the tub and dried myself up and head to my bedroom.

Oh right!

"Forgot my bag."

I rushed back to the living room to grab my bag and then made a hasty retreat. I opened the bag to let its contents revealed to me.

-Maid uniform

-Female school uniform

-Siscon magazine

-Ero script for cross dressers

-Nee-san's undies

-Cuffs and chains

...

...

"NEE-SAN!"

"What's wro- Oh! You found another of nee-san's prize! Congratulations!"

... There's more than one problem that came into this picture that I don't know where to start.

After I managed to recorrect the wrongs, getting my bag back and confiscate the contents of that...thing (for my safety's sake) I tidied up my room and placed the contents of my bag to their rightful place.

"Huh? What's this?"

A book sitting at the bottom of the bag has caught my attention. Almost forgot to pack this when I packed and maybe nee-san will find it so I hid it at the bottom, hoping that'll camouflage the book.

"My precious treasure!"

I cried as I picked it up from the bag. This is my beloved treasure, my 'Hideyoshi's photo' collection.

Kinoshita Hideyoshi, a treasured classmate of ours, he claimed himself as a guy as the school's bio says but I think he's the cutest girl that anyone in class F would like to date him. I am not an exception, that's why I always buy pictures from Mitsurini...I wonder why I get a discount for? Oh right forgot that I have a new set of pictures from him.

I opened the pack and one by one placed it onto my album. So sweet...I feel like heaven has opened its gates for me.

As I was busy placing pictures in my album, I found a photo placed facing away from me with a note written as 'Do. Not. Forget'.

What's with this message? Did Mitsurini want to talk to me about this photo? Is it a secret prize for me being his loyal customer? Or he has mistaken and gave me this special item to the other customer? No, this is Mitsurini, there is no space for him to make an error in his merchandising. If so, what's in it?

My heart raced fast as I can't control the nervousness and excitement that filled up deep inside me. Should I reveal it or save for later?

"It's so frustrating!"

I can't hold myself and revealed the photo to my very eyes.

"What the?!"

* * *

"Himeji?"

"Yes mama?"

"Are you sure you feel ok?"

"Yes I'm sure."

"Well if it makes you feel better, papa has added a new underwear to his collection."

"Mama!"

"Honey!"

"My! I'm just joking, goodnight dear!"

"Good night mama, papa."

Kachak(sound of door closing)

"...it's been a year since you left, and I feel really lonely. I've studied in Shimei University but...I missed you a lot...there's so many things that I want to say, so many things I want to do with you...so...will you come to the reunion...Akihisa-kun?"

* * *

"Onee-chan!"

"What is it Hazuki?"

"Look! I drew baka onii-chan and me getting married!"

"That's good Hazuki but it's getting late, don't you have school tomorrow?"

"Aww...but I want to wait for baka onii-chan to come and look at it"

"I know you missed him, Hazuki. But Aki isn't in his home."

"Still...Hazuki will wait for baka onii-chan. Also, don't you miss him too onee-chan?"

"W-why did you say that Hazuki? I don't like that idiot even when we first met."

"Liar...Ever since baka onii-chan was gone and you studied in college, you have a lot more picture of him in your room than before. Oh! Almost forgot, Hazuki took one of those pictures for a frame my Noin-chan was holding"

"...its ok Hazuki, you can keep it. Just get some sleep for tomorrow and maybe you'll see him again."

"Okay, goodnight onee-chan."

"Goodnight Hazuki."

Kacha!(Sound of door closing)

"...Sniff...Aki...Baka..."


	3. 1: The Second Question

The Second Question

Please give one japanese word that this english paragraph is referring to:

When the sound of the organ began to play,I can't hold my excitement any longer. I have waited for this day to arrive. The bells ring and the angels sing. At last, the gods permitted my dreams and made it happen...together with you, my darling.

* * *

Shimada Minami's answer:

'Love' or Ai

Teacher's comment:

I can't give you a credit because it's still incorrect but I praise for your hard work. I have noticed a lot of improvements from you after the graduation. It seems you got used to life of the new country. Sensei is proud to hear that. So keep up the good work.

* * *

Kirishima Shouko's answer:

Seikon(Wedding)

Teacher's comment:

Correct, the statement is misleading to 'love' but its known to romance stories as the dream of wedding that will arrive to them. As expected, you're still the top student of your batch and yet sensei's wondering why you enrolled to a low-level university.

* * *

Sakamoto Yuuji's answer:

Seikon- (Wedding-)

Teacher's comment:

Correct although sensei's worried why its written in blood and submitted again by Kirishima-san.

* * *

"What the hell is this photo?"

I can't even describe it but its magnitude of danger is greater than the ones I previously encountered in school. When was this taken? What happened during that time? How did we wound up like this...?

"Damn! I can't think straight right now. I'm too exhausted from what happened today."

Since this photo came from Mitsurini, better ask him for information. I hid it well, along with my other photo collection, into the album and went off to sleep...hopefully.

Morning came and I'm still haunted by that photo. Maybe I should talk to Mitsurini about it.

I got out of bed and went to the living room.

"Huh? Nee-san went off early?"

Guess I'm all alone this morning. Yosh! Gotta make myself a decent breakfast.

* * *

Akihisa's menu:

Toast with butter and egg sandwich

* * *

It's a fairly simple menu but it's better than what I had when I was alone: 1/64th portion of cup ramen.

After I had my breakfast, I prepared myself to go outside. I need to talk to Mitsurini and fast, but where can he be?

I dashed down to the last place Mitsurini and I met. Damn! I need to clarify things and I have to know if he send this to the other F class member.

"Huh? Akihisa, why art thou here?"

"Eh?"

I know that voice, a voice who sound manly but still feminine.

"H-hideyoshi?"

Appeared to me was my friend. Maybe he can give some info but...

"Well I am here about the reunion and so I'm just wondering around this place. Anyways, why are you here and why are you wearing that cheongsam?(Drip drip)"

So sexy! Last I saw him wear that outfit was 3 years ago at the cultural festival. I can't remember who became the top rank in our class but remembering that sends chill down my spine.

"I'm working part-time because of some family matter. And shouldn't thee be fixing that bleeding problem?"

"Oh! Hehe!"

I first plugged my nose with a tissue.

"By the way, Hideyoshi, have you seen Mitsurini?"

"I have not. Do thou have business with him?"

This person is from the drama club so it would be impossible to lie to him. I better keep it as close as the whole truth.

"Well yes, its something that you won't need to hear."

"Well I hope that it doesn't involve me this time"

...Apparently you are the reason why I got a photo like that.

"Ahaha...what are you saying, Hideyoshi? You will always be my Yamato Nadeshiko. You know that."

"I am happy to hear that but I feel sad also that I've been compared to a woman...yet again..."

Just try to awaken your true side like you are now, Hideyoshi.

And then, suddenly, an idea came into my mind. If I'm the only one Mitsurini's buyer of Hideyoshi's picture, he would've raised the price higher...instead 10,000 yen is low...so...

I checked my surroundings to trace that guy. Damn...his presence is still unnoticeable.

"Akihisa, what areth thou doing? You look like a weak samurai that is about to be killed by a shinobi"

I hate to admit it but, that's exactly what's happening right now. Mitsurini's skills have improved a lot for a year.

But... There's one last ace in my sleeves.

"Hideyoshi! I'm sorry"

"What the!?"

I flipped Hideyoshi's cheongsam revealing his underwear... Dammit! I wanna see it too but this is the trap I made so I have to bear with it.

FWOOSH!(Sound of Mitsurini's appearance)

PUSSSH!(Sound of blood flowing out of his nose)

CHAK! CHAK!(Sound of camera shutters)

So easy to attract attention...

"Glad you could drop in, Mitsurini."

"...Coincidence."

He's not truthful yet his body does...literally.

"I say Akihisa, I'm already embarrassed to wear this costume but to reveal my underwear?!"

"I'm sorry Hideyoshi, I really want- Mitsurini- that picture you caught- to be caught so I can- sell it to me later- have a decent talk with him bout -for 200 yen- something."

"Your true intentions are well said along the way of saying, Akihisa. And about my picture..."

As expected of Hideyoshi, his sharp senses and female intuition are unpredictable.

"Well...about that...Mitsurini, escape route # 6!"

"... Roger."

FWOOM! (Smoke bomb exploded)

TAKATAKATAK!

"Ah! Akihisa, Mitsurini!"

* * *

We managed to escape Hideyoshi's strike-to-the-heart attack and found ourselves resting at the park bench.

"Say Mitsurini, I got something to ask."

Mitsurini looked at me in confusion while I keep staring at the playground infront of us. I guess he didn't expect me to talk about something inside his merchandise. Maybe I should try asking him indirectly.

"Let's say that one of your costumers had a strange photo and th-" "...I confirmed that photo in your envelop wasn't in my catalogue and was placed it inside without my knowledge nor permission." "-en they would come to-THAT WAS FAST!"

I admit that he is fast when it comes to things about his merchandise, he's really sensitive but isn't this over the top?!

"So... You really have no idea..."

"..." (Nods head)

This is really suspicious, who can be more unpredictable than Mitsurini? On top of that, leave a note on a photo like that? It can only be...that guy...

"By the way, where's Yuuji?"

I asked Mitsurini about our bad friend, Sakamoto Yuuji. A prodigy in grade school but a big idiot in our class, though he is our class rep and tactician who made us win the summon war...mostly.

"..." (Shakes head)

This guy really doesn't care about the people not favorable to his business.

"Ok...thanks for the information then, Mitsurini. I'm gonna go do my errands then. See you at the reunion."

I once again I bid farewell to him.

"...for 1,000 yen."

"Hm?"

I turned to look what he was referring to and to my surprise, it was the photo earlier. Hmm...I'm a bit short on my portion of my allowance.

"Mitsurini, isn't that price a bit high?"

"... Then I'll add these."

Two pictures of women I recognize were added to the item along with Hideyoshi's panty shot.

Hmm...the market value of these went up huh...but I still I won't...

"I'll take it!"

"... Thank you for your patronage."

...

...

...

What can I say? A guy has to let loose sometime.

I placed my purchased item into my safety pocket and went off to another journey in search of that strange photo.

* * *

"Ara! Aren't you Yuuji's friend since highschool?"

"Ahaha... Yes I am! Is he home?"

I always feel weird to see Yuuji's mom look like a sister instead of a mom. I still wonder why he won't introduce her to us properly?

"I'm here to see that ba- I mean...good friend of mine. I came from abroad so we haven't seen each other for a while now."

It's a good thing that I'm his awesome buddy or else I don't know if his name will be in the obituaries once I'm through in settling some business with him.

"Oh Yuuji? He's at Shouko-chan's home."

For hearing Kirishima Shouko's name, the top model in school for being class A in both education, athletics and beauty, my thoughts completely changed.

"Thank you for that information. I'll be going then."

"You're welcome. Oh and please do tell him that it's been 3 days that he hasn't come home, Okaa-san's worried about him"

Again...new information obtained.

"No problem! I'll make sure to pass the message to him-"

...With a one way ticket to hell.

Yoshii Akihisa, FFF inquisition's top rank executor. Mission Accepted and Commenced.

I marched myself away from the house and off towards my target. This time, I'll make sure to finish you off before the FFF gets to me, Yuuji. Hehehe...

* * *

Once I arrived to Kirishima-san's house, I had a strange feeling of 'Does her house became a bit smaller than it used to?'

I shrugged the feeling maybe it's just my imagination or I'm just growing up as I proceeded towards the door.

As I was about to knock on one of the huge door of the household gate, the other door beside me slammed open.

"HELP! GET HER AWAY FROM MEEE!"

"...You can't escape from me, Yuuji!"

Two familiar figures appeared. On the front, was the target, there's no mistake about his spiky red hair and musclebound body. On the back is the jet-black haired maiden with ball and chain in her hand.

"Kirishima-san!"

"...Akihisa."

"Yo, Akihisa-GUWOH! H-hey! What the hell are you-GUAH!"

Che! That guy's movements have improved a lot huh, well I improved as well.

CLANK! CLANK! CLANK! CLANK!

"UWAH! S-Shouko! H-how did yo-GUAH!"

Distraction effective! Target's immobile by ball and chains on all limbs.

"You will explain things on the event to the FFF inquisition."

"Explain what?"

I still can't believe that this guy can lie to me with a straight face.

"Your mom told me you're here for 3 days sleeping with Kirishima-san and we already knew you're her fiancee but it's still unacceptable!"

Sha!

"Oi, Akihisa! You dropped something, lemme pick it up."

Something fell on me? And looks like a photo? Is it a picture of Hideyoshi perhaps?...No, his pictures are still in my safety pocket... All that's left is...!

"Yuuji, wait!"

"What's wrong Akihisa? Showing up here like you got a-WOAH! WHAT THE HELL?!"

Of all the people that pic is to be shown, why the heck is the enemy itself?!

"...Yuuji...what is it?"

"Ah! Nothing to worry about! Um...Shouko, could you please give us a space to talk to my old buddy? I'd like to talk about the things he do in his school, isn't that right, buddy?"

As he said that, he communicated me with his stare 'just follow my lead and we'll talk properly about your problem' this communication was still helpful during our gathering as F class students. I thought I would see the day of this thing won't exist anymore.

"Y-yea, its been a year and I already missed you guys so I'll start off with talking to Yuuji."

"... Then, let me join in."

Guu...is it me or she became more persistent than ever?

I looked at Yuuji and began to send him a message.

"What do we do, Yuuji? If she finds out what we're hiding, we'll be done for."

"Tch! Can't be helped, you know what to do, Akihisa."

Huh...guess we have to show her how much we improved huh.

We nod ourselves in agreement and stared back at her in somewhat combat stance.

"Ready..."

Yuuji lightly muttered as he leaned forward to Kirishima-san as if he's gonna charge towards her.

"Steady..."

I muttered in response and I knew what his plan was but I'm not gonna let him do what he want so also I positioned myself the same way he does as we roared what our hearts would tell us to do.

"DASH!"

From the moment we announced our battle cry, we ran in the opposite direction from where we leaned. Damn bastard, was he planning on abandoning me from the beginning?

"Oi Akihisa, aren't you the one whose gonna stay behind and distract?"

"What are you saying, Yuuji? No matter what I do, all she had in her mind was you."

It's a pain for me to say it but that's the truth. Such a wonderful angel being wasted onto this horrible ugly devil.

We dashed down the street as things we don't tend to notice flashed by. I kept my position with Yuuji. If this guy gets lost from my sight, he might show the pictures and tell the information to the FFF.

Dammit, if it comes to this, I have to do it.

I grabbed Yuuji's hand and increased our pace.

"Oi, Akihisa! Since when did you manage to beat me in terms of speed?"

"I trained myself..."

...To escape from idiot people like yourself.

People moved aside as we dashed beside them, still followed by Kirishima-san who's slowly losing us. Alright, it's our win.

* * *

"Its nice of you to accompany me at the mall, Minami-chan."

"Well I got nothing to do since all of us got a permission for a week off from school. It's a sudden change of habit."

"Yea, it feels strange that we got permission from our schools to have a reunion at Fumizuki academy, I wonder why?"

"Who knows? As long as we have a week, let's have some fun with it."

"Y-yes, the reunion's tomorrow so we should have some fun time with our old friends but ...everyone's busy with their own time."

"Sigh...yea, makes me feel awkward for just two of us walking around talking things about having fun with everyone."

"...Get away...!"

"Hm?...Did you say something, Mizuki?"

"I-I didn't say anything?"

"GET AWAY!"

"Huh?... KYAA!" "KYAA!"

"Wh-what was that?"

"I-I don't know but those two guys' voices and figures are familiar."

"...Pardon me."

"Ah! Kirishima-san?"

"Kirishima-san? What's going on, Minami-chan?"

"Well we both know that when Kirishima appeared, there's bound to be Sakamoto with her. So the one with the red-haired guy has to be him."

"I-If that's true, then the other person with him must be-GASP!"

"Aki?!" "Akihisa-kun?"

"Mizuki, let's catch up to them!"

"Y-yes!"

* * *

We're running and dodging things as fast as we can but Kirishima-san still caught up to us. Dammit Yuuji, your stubborness influenced her as well. And now that I noticed, the numbers of those chasing us have increased.

"Yuuji, what do we do?"

I can't last long running my top speed with him and his chains pulling me back. I kept my pace back to normal.

Yuuji's quick thinking never fails to astonish me.

"Dammit, guess there's only one place we can escape, I just hope THEY let us."

They? I wonder who could they be. If I possess his quick thinking I would now but for now, I have to bear carrying his chains and ran along in his instructions.

Although we've been going up and down the hill to try to shake them, isn't this route too familiar?!

"Yuuji, you aren't planning to-?"

"Yea, I'm planning to hide to the one who invited us."

I smirked at the idea and increased my pace again. Really, this guy, he knew that if we entered in there, there'll be tons of places to hide.

"This is our advantage!"

* * *

"So you bunch of idiots came into school and passed Nishimura-san just to hide from your pursuers here."

Of all the places...why would he go to the 'one who invited us' so literally?

"Oi Yuuji!"

"We're not here for that damned granny."

"Ho... Its been a long time since. I've been called by a grown up brat."

I get the feeling this isn't about the ones chasing us but at least they didn't find us here.

"There's no such thing as a reunion in the first place if there's no big catch to it, isn't it, damned old granny?"

"I see...so you still haven't dulled"

Eh?...why is it that I was always left out in this conversation.

"After your graduation, the system has to delete the summoned beings in order for new beings to be constructed."

"But something went wrong in our batch, huh?"

"It's kinda annoying that you have sharpened your senses but yes, there is. Your batch was locked down by the system for a pending summon wars battle..."

I can't follow what they're trying to say but at least, I remember about the summon wars system. This school separates idiots from geniuses with placement tests. Arranged as A with good facilities and F for the worst things. They also create summons resembling the person in smaller size to allow them to battle against other classes. These battle are monitored by teachers and the attack powers of these beings are based on the summoner's test scores. Winner of the lower class exchange facilities with higher class. If they lose, they get degraded facilities of 1 class lower than them and won't fight for 3 months. Our goal since second year in here was to take over class A's facilities...failed miserably for...I can't count.

"...Anywho, it seems that it won't budge even I tried resetting the system. And as a reward for doing this event, I set up a reunion after it."

"Eh?"

I think I missed most part of this conversation while I was thinking hard. And it seems Yuuji here noticed it.

"Sheesh...after all these years you still can't follow up?"

"It's not my fault! You guys talk about too many complex things."

"Yeah! Yeah! Enough lame excuses and listen up."

I sat down and listen to him intently, this guy knows how my mind run.

"The school system is supposed to kill our beings after we graduated since we don't need them anymore but there's a problem with it being able to."

"Fu! I understand that so far, but what's this 'kill'?"

Now, I feel sorry for our summon beings...

"It's because your head won't cope up, idiot! That aside, do you remember our last battle that was interrupted?"

The last battle interrupted...Ah!

"That was when we fought our seniors!"

Now that I remember it, class F were about to win when the seniors interrupted by having a summoned war between the second years and the third years.

"Right, since that event occurred, the system thought we'll continue that particular war later so it held it for a while even after graduation."

Ah...is that so...wait!

"Then after that battle with the seniors, didn't we start all over again?"

Because in third year, we're still class F... Sadly.

"That is true, but since you brats didn't continue after your second year, that battle condition was stuck in its memory like a dog waiting for its young master to come home after several years."

Oh... I see...that means if we battle now, we might settle that battle debt in there.

"Now that Akihisa understood it, we have one last problem in your proposal."

"And what is it?"

"It'll be a hassle to have a battle with all of us here so how about a few reps of each class. To join the second years?"

"Heh...I knew you'd say that, that reunion of your partner was a perfect timing to do it and I only invited those class reps and a few well-known students of your level."

Huh...seems we're not going to see only Kirishima-san in this battle.

"Then, we'll accept your offer, class 2-F and old class F vs class 2-A and old class A"

I'd like to say 'who's old?' But I can't complain since it's one more chance to see who's better...but wait!

"If the data aren't deleted, doesn't that mean I'm still the punishment inspector?!"

"Yes, you are."

Guu...as school punishment inspector, my being can touch physical objects that other beings can't. But as a price, I have to work for teacher's errand boy and if my summon is injured, I get a feedback feeling...I don't want to experience hell all over again.

"Don't fret over it Akihisa, you're the dumbest person to get this title easily."

"What did you say? you bastard!"

"Quiet, you two! If you don't have other business in here, I suggest my precious alumni to be a good example to my cute students as they get out of here. See you tomorrow."

Guu...I dunno whom I gonna be mad at? The bastard or the damned old granny?

* * *

We walked out of the school, still no sight of Kirishima-san and 'HIM', and began to walk to our usual path home. We talked about the photo that began the wild goose chase to confirm who's the culprit.

"So Yuuji, you really didn't sneak in Mitsurini's merchandise and slip 'that' in?"

"Yup! because in the first place, if Shouko finds it, my life will end in a flash..."

I see...so Kirishima-san still plans to get him cornered, huh?

"Then, if you didn't put it in, who would've done it?"

"Its best not to talk about it, for our sake...if the FFF are able to find this photo, we're not going to escape with just the usual punishment."

"Y-yea..."

For touching a woman is death, going out with a woman is death...means there's something greater than death if they found out about this photo...

* * *

It was afternoon when we bid farewell to each other by bumping our fists and split up from the junction. On my way home, there came a sight on the park. It was a girl sitting onto a swing seems she's waiting for someone.

Out of curiosity, I walked to the park and took a closer.

"Hey, is something wrong?"

"No, I'm just waiting for ba-Ah! Baka onii-chan!"

Immediately as she looked up, she leaped towards me and clung herself around my neck...that nickname she used on me...

"H-Hazuki-chan?!"

She's a younger sister of someone I know, she's a cute little girl when I first met her, now she looks cuter yet a bit more mature.

"Why are you here? Doesn't your nee-chan worry about you right this moment?"

"I was waiting for baka onii-chan to come back and he did. Also..."

Our conversation was cut off when we heard a voice.

"Hazuki! Time to go home!"

"Ah! Onee-chan!"

With her excitement, Hazuki let's go of my neck. I stood up and rub it gently. I guess the strength runs in the family. I walked right behind but stood a bit of distance. There stood 2 grown up ladies almost the same age as mine: one a red-haired girl and tied up to a ponytail and a body so flat that a steam roller ran over it and the other was a long pink-haired with plump body to special areas.

"Hazuki, how many times do I have to tell you not to come here alone?"

"But onee-chan, Hazuki waited for a long time for baka onii-chan to come and he did!"

"Wh-what are you saying? There's no way that...idiot...will be..."

The red-haired stopped as soon as he took sight of me making her companion confused.

"What's wrong, Minami...chan...?"

Seems that the other one followed the first one...guess it's time.

"Long time no see, Himeji-san, Minami..."

"...Akihisa-kun..." "...Aki..."

It seems they're gonna cry as they began to ran towards me...EH?!

"Aki, where have you been? We've been looking for you since graduation?"

"Th-that's right, we we're so concerned where you might go to after graduation."

"You even made Hazuki worry baka onii-chan for so long."

"Ehehe...s-sorry, uhm, let's go to my home to explain things properly."

I know it's a bad offer but I can't let these women get home now it's getting a bit dark.

As we're going to my home, I felt something on each arm.

"Eh? EH?!"

Why is Minami and Himeji-chan clinging to me hard? I know they missed their long friend but isn't this too close?! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!

What should I tell nee-san about this? The FFF? And should I tell them about the picture?!

* * *

Mik106's Notes:

Hey guys, hope you like the story so far, as for the events I know you're gonna ask "what the hell happened? 3rd year vs 2nd year summon war?" simple answer is that it did happened in the light novel, the story I'm writing is mainly focused on the light novel. so please be patient or just read the rest so i can fill some of the gaps in the 3rd question.

Here's a Question though for you guys to enjoy joining in.

* * *

Special Question:

In Baka to Testo to Shoukanjuu (Light novel, Anime),

What did Minami said right after she first kissed Aki?

* * *

Minami's Comment:

What the hell are you saying?! I have no interest in that guy. It's an accident, alright? AN ACCIDENT!


	4. 1: The Third Question

The Third Question

Yoshii Akira's homeroom question:

A woman must know his man's favorite dish and make a special version of your cooking to satisfy him. Write your man's favorite dish and give the ingredients of your own version. Aki-kun will check your answer.

* * *

Yoshii Akira's answer:

**Pa ella**

Ingredients:

Rice

Iron bar

Calorie Mate

Protein bar

Yoshii Akihisa's comment:

Wrong for answering your own question and wrong in more ways than one in this answer.

* * *

Shimada Minami's answer:

**Pa ella**

Ingredients:

Chili pepper

Hot sauce

Chili powder

Wasabi

Tabasco sauce

Yoshii Akihisa's comment:

Without the rice, this will only create a blazing hot lava soup...the poor animals.

* * *

Mizuki Himeji's answer:

**Pa ella**

Ingredients:

Rice

Vegetables

Shrimp

Ripe grapes

Tobacco

Sodium nitrate

Nitrosylsulfuric acid

Zirconium tetrachloride

Secret sauce

Yoshii Akira's comment:

I don't know what happened but Aki-kun packed all of his things screaming "FORGET THE ANIMALS! POOR ME!" And ran out of the house. I guess Mizuki-chan will need to know that some of the ingredients aren't used for cooking.

* * *

All of the guys have dreamed about their fantasies involving women especially harem, but why is it that...

"Aki-kun, could you explain nee-san why Mizuki-chan and the Shimada sisters are clinging on to you?"

...I am having nightmares about this?

I'm confused on what's going on as well but I have to risk something for the good of all.

"Nee-san, truth is that I don't even know either."

"Aki-kun, nee-san will be preparing Aki soup later so be a good boy and just stay here while nee-san prepare the things needed."

Ah...so I became a soup ingredient for telling the truth.

"Nee-san, listen to me, I really don't have an-GUAH! MINAMI! IT HURTS! IT HURTS! ARGH! HIMEJI-SAN TOO?"

When did these two get even stronger? At this rate, I don't have any hands to use.

As I can remember, Minami moved to Japan from Germany 3 years ago because of her sister, Hazuki-chan while Himeji-san's been my classmate before middle school but she has a fragile body so she's weak. I would understand Minami getting stronger but how can Himeji-san be able to squeeze my arm to even stop my blood flow?

"A-Aki..."

"W-what is it M-Minami?"

"Can we go into your room?"

"Eh!?"

My room?! Not good, I just unpacked some of my things and I haven't thought of trying to hide my precious items yet.

I have to get out of this problem and fast.

"W-why don't we talk about it right here?"

"T-that's not good, Akihisa-kun! S-Since you've come home, w-we want to check your things for..."

"A-books! that's it! A-books! Even if Akira-san is around, you probably hide those precious things without her looking, right."

"R-right, Akihisa-kun shouldn't be the type to have those things."

Guu...when did they even manage to tag-team on me? And can't you guys just give me a break? I'm legal to read these stuff now!

"Baka onii-chan's room? Yay! Hazuki wants to go inside too!"

"Eh? Even Hazuki-chan?! Well...if you excuse me then, I have to tidy up m-GUAH! TIGHT!...TOO TIGHT!"

"Akihisa-kun, didn't you hear what we said?"

"We're gonna go together for a room check."

"Baka onii-chan must have some secret items to like onee-ch-mff!"

I felt a lightness from the grip in one of my arm as Minami tried to cover up her mouth.

I see... its best to not let Himeji-san know that Minami likes species that are closely resembling to humans but not actually humans.

I tried to escape but Himeji's strength, although not that strong, managed to put me in place.

"Where do you think you're going, Akihisa kun?"

"I-I'm gonna help nee-chan with her cooking instead."

"That's not good, you treated us so kindly for a long time now. So just keep Minami-chan and Hazuki-chan company in your room while I help Akira-san with dinner."

That's worse than my suggestion, when it comes to comparing nee-san to Himeji-san...they're identical to being killer chefs except Himeji-san is on the hellish level.

"T-that won't do Himeji-san, you may have a hard time with your cooking from your growing body unlike Minami that's still undevelo-AHHH! MY BODY THAT HAS A BREAK FROM BREAKING IS NOW ABOUT TO BE BROKEN AGAIN! GUWOOH!"

Its been a long time since I felt that sheer pain from Minami's fl-Ouch! OUCH! IYAAAAA!

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

* * *

It felt like days have come by that I felt knocked out by Minami's overpowered strength, right now, I felt something heavy on my chest.

"Ba...ni...an...!"

Urgh! And with that weird voice mixed in, it felt like I got possessed by something.

"Baka...chan...!"

That voice...

"Baka onii-chan!"

"Hazuki...chan"

"Ah! Baka onii-chan, you're awake."

"Aki!"

I looked around as I regained my consciousness, I'm inside my room with Hazuki sitting on me and Minami on my old study table with Hideyoshi's photo collection...

"...uhm...Minami?"

"Y-yes Aki?"

"C-can I have that back?"

"And why should I?"

Damn! If I say the truth that 'I need that treasure', she'll either rip it to shreds or rip me to shreds before it, I have to say it without exposing it.

"Because you have something better than my life's worth(of time and fortune)"

"Eh?!"

Eh? Minami's face was red all over, did I made her mad or something? I have to get close to her before she can react.

"Hazuki, how bout we'll seat over there since I'm wide awake now."

"Aww...but Hazuki wants to stay like this a little longer."

"Now now, if you let me sit with your nee-san, we'll play something together, okay?"

"Eh?"

"Yay! Hazuki wants to play with baka onii-chan!"

Uh oh! Minami's face getting redder. I have to be careful in saying things or the next place I'll be waking up to will be the Sanzu river.

With Hazuki's approval, we sat to each side of Minami.

I'm getting nervous now but I have to take that book back. And now that I noticed from sitting beside her, Minami looks cuter and a bit more mature than before.

"Well then...I brought some board games from where I'm from which is simple and easy to play with, 'Snake and Ladders'."

Whew...nearly bit my tongue for that english.

"Suneiku andu radurusu?...Ah! That game!"

Seems they both know the game.

"Rules are simple, we roll the dice to move the pieces to the number of spaces it says, spaces with ladders moves the pieces forward to the end, but snakes will pull them back, first to get to the end wins."

"Hmm...can I add a new rule baka onii-chan?"

Hmm...I guess its harmless to break some of the rule for Hazuki.

"Sure! What is the rule?"

"Hehe...Winner will give a kiss."

"K-kiss?!"

"Sure."

"Eh! A-A-Aki, are you sure?!"

"I don't mind at all."

But I think that's a condition and not a rule and if it's Hazuki-chan, a kiss on the forehead would be enough. By the way, why is Minami stuttering about this? Is kissing a young girl in the forehead isn't that bad, right?

We rolled the dice to see who goes first and this is the order that it came up:

1st - Shimada Hazuki

2nd - Shimada Minami

3rd - Yoshii Akihisa

...To roll a '1' to know who's first, is this a bad omen?

* * *

It felt like a single game went on for hours: we all get dragged down by snakes and rarely get any ladders(except for me for luckily getting it).

For now, Hazuki and Minami are close to the goal with only 4 spaces left, while I'm right behind them by 2 spaces but even it looks like a head to head game, there's a snake just before the goal that that'll put them 2 spaces behind me. It's supposed to be a fun game but why is Minami getting so worked up about this? Her killing aura even began to seep out of her body...was there something bad in that condition asked by her sister?

"Hehe...it's my win."

Hazuki's confident tone seems to have reached to a certain new level as she roll the dice onto the board.

"Ah! It's a three."

And back towards the space behind me Hazuki's piece went.

"Aww...and I was so close..."

She pouted in dismay, I feel sorry for her luck went down but she looks even cuter than her serious mode earlier. Minami seemed to have calmed down from the tense atmosphere as well and then picked up the dice.

"Yosh! My turn!"

She raised her fist with the die high and shakes it, then threw it to the board to reveal it's number.

"2."

"That was close, Minami."

"Y-yea."

Even it's a low one, that was a close call.

"Yosh! My turn then."

"Baka onii-chan, you sure managed to catch up to us even though you mostly roll 1 and 3."

"Aki has the worst luck, Hazuki. So don't cling to him for too long or you might get infected."

To put a heavy blow on me, Minami still won't pull back any of her punches.

Hiding my sad expression, I rolled the dice as inside my mind, I shouted out loud for my savior.

Striker Sigma V!

The tension comes towards the board as the dice spun onto it. And then, slowly, the dice began to reveal its number.

"6?!..."

"A 6?! A-Aki, you won?"

"Eh? I did?!"

I looked at where my piece is at, it's 6 spaces from the goal, the exact number needed to win. I did! I won! Thank you, Striker Sigma V! You truly are the best.

"Well baka onii-chan, who do you want to give a kiss to?"

Eh? Now that I remembered, the condition was the winner has to give a kiss.

"Well..."

And now that I think about it...Minami is over-protective of her little sister so I can't even kiss her forehead if I want to preserve my life...and now, I just realized the gravity of this situation was too intense... However, if its...

"... Minami, I don't even know if it's alright to do it."

Just thinking about it made me remember about that time. She'll might do more than just killing me to calm herself down.

"Onee-chan?"

"M-m-me?!"

"Hm?...ah!"

Damn! I blurted out Minami's name from thinking too hard. Its bad already for her to see my collection, but if I said I'd kiss her...

"Ahah...it's just a joke! A joke! So don't think of it too much, okay?"

Damn! Of all the landmines I stepped on, I stepped on the biggest one.

Minami's face gone redder and her head bowed so down that I can't even see her face .

"Hazuki, can you close your eyes for me?"

I'M DEAD MEAT!

"Aww...ok. Hehe!"

Hazuki's ok 'me get killed in front of her?' Did the time she saw me get punished by the FFF made her immune to this kind of situation?!

"Uhm... Isn't this a good time to take back all the things I said just now?"

This is my last chance to escape, if she won't take it, I'll...

"Prepare yourself, Aki."

...Grandpa, it looks like I'll be seeing you sooner than expected.

I closed my eyes tight and just braced for impact.

"Fufu..."

I don't know what she's giggling about but its definately something ba- Eh? Something touched my lips: its warm, soft...wait, haven't I felt something this before?!

I opened my eyes and to my surprise, Minami's lips are pressed against mine. Eh? W-what just happened? W-what should I do now? If someone comes and saw this, how can I even explain it?!

Thump! Thump! Thump!

"Akihisa-kun! Minami-chan! Hazuki-chan! It's me, can I come in?"

As we all heard Himeji-san's voice, our lips separate from each other with our face flushed deep red; Hazuki-chan opened her eyes not knowing what actually happened; and I tried to reply to the call.

"Y-yes, come in."

"Excuse me the- huh? What happened here?"

I hate to confuse Himeji-san too much but I have to. I should lie about the big detail because she might get depressed like last time.

"Nothing, we just played 'Snake and Ladders'."

"Y-yea, it's nothing, we just made sure Hazuki have some fun time here."

"Yup, we did and then baka onii-chan and n-mff!"

I'm sorry Hazuki-chan but please bear with us covering your mouth for now.

"I see...well dinner is ready so please come!"

Oh right since I'm knocked out earlier, Himeji-san and nee-san cooked for us instead...

I think I just remembered one crucial thing tonight...and it seemed like this hell isn't over yet...

* * *

We head to the dining table, this feels uneasy seeing that I'm the only guy in this house also considering those 2 killer chefs who created a killer dish, it feels like a punishment game.

"Wow...these looks great, Mizuki, Akira-san"

"Eeh! Pretty nee-chan and sexy nee-chan's cooking looks so wonderful."

I'm assure you, it's the bomb...literally.

"I'm still not confident with my cooking yet."

"And I only followed Akira-san's recipe."

"Ah, I see."

Knowing that it's now nee-san's cooking that was constructed, this will decrease my risk dramatically then.

"Aki-kun, would you sit next to me and Mizuki?"

"Ah, no problem."

Seems a reasonable situation, with nee-san beside me, the girls would feel relaxed from being bothered by me.

From the looks of the meal, it seems we all had pa ella for dinner, we only have this meal once a month in America so it seems like a good time to have this to celebrate our small reunion.

Huh? This pa ella in my plate looks different from the rest for some reason.

"Ah, so Aki-kun noticed."

"Eh? Then this is..."

"Uhm, Akihisa-kun, I tried to make you a special meal so I asked Akira-san if I can change her recipe for your pa ella, I didn't know Akihisa-kun became sharper to spot the difference in cooking."

Trying to evade your cooking by feeding it to someone else, it became our specialty nowadays... But with no one to push the killer blow, I wish I had other options.

"You still have me, right?"

Ah! The devil in my heart, it's been a while.

"You should tell her the truth or else you're the one who's gonna wake up as a zombie."

Hmm...that's a straight to the point answer.

"No! If you did that, Himeji-san will be hurt deeply, its been a long time since you last met right?"

Shut up, angel! You've given me troubles for a long time now.

"Hmm...have you tried asking it then?"

Not a bad idea.

"Uhm...nee-san, have you tasted how good Him-"

"Aki-kun, am I the type to try test my rival's cooking?"

"AH! SORRY TO EVEN ASK!... Then, Himeji-san?"

"Ah! Uhm...I still want you to try it still. I'm pretty confident of my cooking now."

All exits are blocked...AGAIN?!

"Well angel, you made a pretty dumb option."

"Well yours can't handle a woman's feeling."

"Oh yea? Loser gets to eat Himeji's cooking."

"Bring it!"

You guys...you still haven't learned that I'll be the one who'll wound up dead by her cooking.

"Well...let's eat then."

"Itadakimasu!"

"I-itadakimasu..."

I know nee-san's improving because I've tasted(the test subject of) her cooking and improving it at the same time(for my sake and for the rest of the family) but the main problem now is Himeji's cooking(trap).

"Uwah! It tastes good, almost like Aki's"

"Eh? Baka onii-chan's cooking was this good?!"

Now that she mentioned it, Hazuki-chan didn't had the chance to eat my cooking...not that I plan to anyways.

"I haven't had the chance to do it so I followed Aki-kun recipe."

Ah...so that's why they said its close to mine.

"But nee-san, I don't remember writing a recipe."

"Ah that's because nee-san took note on how to cook it Aki-kun's way but Mizuki-chan's the one who followed it accordingly."

Right, Himeji did told us she followed it on a recipe...I guess I won't get married now that they know my secret more...

"Uhm...nee-san's writing on Aki-kun's recipie was good, I had a hard time adding my own ingredients."

Himeji-san...just following my instructions is enough to grant you a win in being a perfect housewife...

With them already started eating, I looked down at my pa ella...Urgh! Looking at it, it's already scary even though it looks too elegant to resist. I have to text Yuuji. Luckily, I asked his number after that chase this morning.

-Yuuji, help! Is there any other way to resist Himeji's poison?-

With him known as a prodigy, there's no wa-

-R.I.P. We'll pray over your soul.-

DAMN BASTARD!

-Kirishima-san, it's me, Yoshii. Yuuji's in his house, and he's about to escape. Hurry!-

-...Thank you. The wedding's the day after the reunion.-

That's what you get, traitor...now for my problem...

I don't have a reliable source but they say that drinking lots of water helps detoxing the body by sending the toxins to the kidneys, maybe that'll help.

"Aki, if you drank too much of water, you won't be able to eat your dinner."

"It'll be fine. Just getting my throat ready."

Because if I don't, I wouldn't be celebrating life anymore.

I feel link I drank 2 gallons of water by now, hopefully this would be enough.

And now...for the moment of truth!

* * *

"Aki, are you still there? Were comi- well, you slept early, huh?"

"Baka onii-chan's pretty lazy but cute. Ehehe!"

"But if he sleeps right after eating so much, he'll get fat."

"So...her cooking's that dangerous, huh? I won't lose."

"Did you say something Minami-chan?"

"Ah nothing! Nothing at all."

"Weee!"

"Oi! Hazuki, don't disturb Aki's sleep, we have to go home too."

"Our parents aren't coming home tonight and Hazuki doesn't have school tommorow."

"That maybe true but why in Aki's room?"

"Cause Hazuki wants to sleep with baka onii-chan."

"I think we should let Hazuki-chan do what she wants, we already know much about Akihisa-kun."

"W-well...I still don't trust him because this idiot will use his body rather than his brain but I'll allow Hazuki as long as I'll be guarding her."

"Thank you, onee-chan! Hehe!"

"I dunno why but I feel kinda sleepy too, Minami-chan."

"Yea, probably because of this idiot's sleeping sickness are affecting us."

"Minami-chan, how about we should punish him for leaving us so suddenly last year?"

"Hoho...Nice one, Mizuki. You've become bolder than usual."

"Well Akihisa-kun(Yawn)...you shouldn't sleep while were awake..."

"(Yawn) Yeah Aki! If you fall asleep now...you're...in...big...trouble...zzz..."

"Hehe...good night baka onii-chan...zzz..."

* * *

I woke up in what seemingly familiar to me. A river wide that separates 2 lands, a black fog covered forest on one side, and the side where I am that was filled with flowers.

"Looks like I became a regular here huh."

Joking aside, its true.

Everytime someone ate Himeji's deadly cooking they automatically wound up here.

"This means..."

That water thing is still no match for Himeji's undefeated cooking ability.

"Come with us! Let's have some fun! It's great in here! Won't you join with us?"

The voices came from the other side are becoming familiar to me, I wonder what grandpa would say.

"Ah! Aki-chan come join with me, your grandma is stripping over here."

WHAT THE HELL, GRAMPS? YOU'RE WILLING TO LET YOUR GRANDSON DIE JUST TO LET HIM SEE HIS GRANDMA NAKED?!

"Yo, Akihisa."

Another familiar voice came with a cold touch upon my shoulder.

"It seems it got worse this time, huh?"

"Yuuji, isn't the same for you as well?"

It seems that even in death, our souls will still remember our greatest memory.

"You moron! How can you tell Shouko about me trying to escape?! She shocked me right when I just jumped out of the window!"

"What about you, Bastard? Isn't it that 'a friend in need is a friend indeed?' I asked you for help yet where's the help I get?!"

Our arms clasped and pushed against each other, trying to take the other person down.

"Damn you, this time, I'll really finish you off!"

"Let's see if you can try it, 'Yuu-jerk'!"

Why is it that I can say English words so perfectly if it's something nasty?

"Your English is so dirty, let's try washing it first in the river. A-sh*t-hisa"

"Look who's talking, I should wash your body first in this river and hang you on the other side where it's hotter."

We fought for countless hours, exchanging blows and throws trying to put the other person to the dark wasteland.

"Not bad, Akihisa!"

"You too, Yuuji!"

Our souls won't waver as our intention are clear: One of us must come back alive leaving the other dead.

"How about both of you come here?"

"Eh?"

Our actions froze as we look towards the wasteland looking at whose voice said it.

"GET OVER HERE!"

"UWAAAH!"

"GUAH!"

* * *

"...Are you ok, Yuuji?"

"Damn Akihisa, I should've finished him off when I had a chance. Huh? Where am I? Why am I bounded to a chair?"

"...It's for you not to escape from me again."

"H-hey, even I want a break from staying in your house, Shouko. So can we let this thing be forgotten and set me free?"

"...No, because you would cheat on me. Also..."

"What is that? A picture of me and Akihisa running?"

"...A kind soul gave it to me."

"The only guy who can possess that kind of photography skill was Class F's Mitsurini."

"...He pointed out that while you two were running, he took a picture of you looking at older women's chest...here."

"THAT'S WRONG, I WASN'T LOOKING AT THE WOMAN, I WAS LOOKING AT YOU!"

"...Yuuji, you fiend. You should've told me sooner."

"GUAH! Its wrong Shouko! I was looking at you who's chasing me like a ghost."

"...Then, should teach you proper manners on how to treat your fiancee well."

"Stop it Shouko! We both need to preserve our strength for the final match there."

"...Final match? You mean at the school motivational event?"

"Yes, but rather, it's not a school event at all, it was a remach of the old Class A against Class F with the new students in the summoner test war, we'll definately beat you once and for all."

"...Yuuji, I don't you want to die."

"I'LL DIE HERE ANYWAYS!...Anywho, the match would be 5 old members of Class A and 7 old members of Class F to join the new 2nd years."

"...Yuuji, which venue you would like to go?"

"Give it up! I'll win for sure because my life depends on it."

"...Then, as a wife, I shall give you your homeschool now."

"Wait! You're still gonna tortu-GUWAAH!"

* * *

Yuuji and I vanished after that spirit's attack, damn, am I dragged into death just now? My arm and chest felt so heavy I can't move it. Is this how my life's going to end? Though I've already been kissed, I'm still a virgin and I still don't have a girlfriend to top it off.

"Akihisa-kun..."

Himeji-san, I'm sorry that I can't tell you the truth about your cooking. But I'm sure when you meet your first crush, be sure to taste your cooking before giving it to him.

"Aki..."

Minami, even though you are still flat and as strong as a guy. You became cuter and more matured than you were before. I hope you find a good guy...or girl for you.

"Baka...onii-chan."

Hazuki-chan, I'm sorry but onii-chan has to go somewhere where he can rest now.

Then I felt something tightening on my chest and soft yet warm wind on each side of my cheek. And when I opened my eyes...

"Eh?"

I-I'm still alive?

"Baka onii-chan..."

So, looks like I came back, huh. Hazuki sure likes to sleep on me, I feel like a pillow for her but that's not bad.

"Akihisa-kun..."

Eh, H-Himeji-san's on my left and her face is so close to me, w-w-why is she here?

"Aki...

M-Minami?! Why are you also close to my face? And why are both of your arms crossed on me?!

Wait...now that I noticed it...ISN'T THIS THE SAME AS THE PICTURE?!

I heard of déjà vu. But this is too much! How am I getting out of this without bothering these girls?! It's 3 am so I have plenty of time, just hope nee-san won't notice this or I'll be one heck of a trouble.

...What'll happen to me now?

* * *

Author's Comment:

Thanks for reading it so far, I'm trying to make things as accurate as possible so please bear with the errors I made from trying to match it with Inoue-sensei.

Looks like someone made a bold move as well.

Anyways...

* * *

Mizuki Himeji's answer:

It's not a joke...It's not a joke...It's not a joke...

Mik106's comment:

I think the question is too much for you, Himeji-san. Please calm down.

* * *

Mik106's Special Question 2:

What did Himeji-san say before she kissed Akihisa on his cheek after the 'Fumizuki Academy's Test of Courage'?


	5. 1: The Fourth Question

The Fourth Question

It is the longest name of an illness that involves inhaling very fine dust that leads to inflammation of the lungs. Please name that illness.

* * *

Himeji Mizuki's answer:

Pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanoconiosis

Teacher's comment:

Correct, it is one of the longest word in the English dictionary. Many people gave up halfway of saying or even writing it. You may become a good teacher if you continued to work hard for you to teach the next generation new things, but sensei only wishes you good luck in the career you have chosen.

* * *

Tsuchiya Kouta's answer:

Pneu-scopic-covolcano-iosis

Teacher's comment:

It may seem that you wrote the correct answer but sensei can't read the blood splatter and they seem to cover somewhat related to the cause of it. Try to get a hold of yourself next time.

* * *

Yoshii Akihisa's answer:

Supergreatultramegahyperextremelydeadlyvirus

Teacher's comment:

This isn't a longest health problem contest but you really have a surelyundeniablyundoubtedlypossitivelyserious problem.

* * *

This picture has me at the center; Himeji-san at my left and Minami on my right and both of them are close to to me with their lips are nearly touching my cheeks...the main question that I have now is... WHY DID IT HAPPENED AGAIN?!

I had no clue what happened from then and now but one thing's clear for me, I had to get out of it if I want to live longer.

I slowly lifted Hazuki, who was sleeping soundly on top of us, and placed her gently down behind Minami. Her innocence is still unmatched that I want to stay longer. Sorry Hazuki, I'll try to make up for it.

Then, I lifted the crossed arms from my waist to their respective body location but they somehow found their way to wrap around my neck and their faces draw nearer to mine.

I-I-I-I-I can't move my face. They're too close.

"A-Akihisa-kun..."

"H-Himeji-san?"

I replied in a soft whisper, it'll be troublesome if someone was able to hea- Eh?! Someone's pulling me away from Himeji-san! I-I-it can't be!

"M-Minami?!"

"Aki..."

"Ugu...mff!"

Not good, it looks like the both of them are asleep but they are pulling me by the neck. Ack! I'm getting choked by two sleeping girls.

Its already heaven that a guy gets surrounded by girls in bed, but if they're as deadly as this, then you're just inviting your own grave. Especially when they wake up.

I used the skills I've learned from Mitsurini long time ago to slowly, but surely, move their hands off me. I learned about being stealthy but I don't intend to use it for this.

It took a lot of time and concentration to get them off me without waking them up. Regrettable, but if left that situation a bit sooner for being succumbed by it, I'll be sent back into the river I just came either by these or a much more frightening one.

Now that I've escaped, I glanced at the time to see how long was I out and got out of that mess.

"3:30 am, huh."

I can't sleep since I just woke up from a lot of events(being dead mostly) so I guess I have to make these girls some breakfast.

I went off to the kitchen and look for the available ingredients for breakfast.

"Huh? Empty?"

Nee-san had a grocery bag when we arrived, right? If she wasn't expecting company and considering its paella for dinner, and I had a trembling reunion with Himeji's cooking, I guess it's not much surprising that the groceries were emptied already in an instant.

There weren't any grocery stores opened at this hour. Then, I can only buy instant meals from the convenience store. I grabbed my wallet and went off to the store.

* * *

While gathering some instant meal from the convenience store. I took time to question myself some things:

First, I understood that Minami and Hazuki can't leave because of how dark it is right after my 'last supper' but I wonder, did Himeji-san called her parents that she slept over?

Second, that game we had been too intense and Minami kissed me even though it's a joke, is she punishing me or something like telling them that I stole her kiss to the FFF?

"That'll be 1,000 yen."

Lastly, the picture still bothers me...I wonder why I can't remember what happened in that picture and just now?

"ARGH! Its so frustrating!"

I admit that I am an idiot for forgetting this but this picture might have been done a year ago or so, how is it possible that I had forgotten about this?

"Uhm...sir, 1,000 yen please"

"Oh! Uhmm... I'm sorry I'll pay...up..."

"U-uhm...sir? W-why are you staring at me like that?"

"Hmm...say, have I seen your face before?"

The store clerk was a shy lady but I think I've seen her before...or yesterday afternoon. She was wearing 2 hairclips that pulled her hair to one side...and she seem to look like...?!

"...Kinoshita-sa-GUAH!"

Bingo...Kinoshita Hide-Yuuko, Kirishima-san's second-in-command and role model of the school. This girl's the true cautious strategist of class A since second year. But her most fearsome power was once you hit the wrong button, you mostly wind up dead.

And her punch led me down to the ground so easily.

"O-ouch...t-that hurt."

"Hmph! Its your fault for not dodging it, idiot."

Even though they're twins, Kinoshita-san packed more power and intellect than Hideyoshi but less in the attractive side, a total opposite.

"S-sorry!"

"Really, it's because you're an idiot that bad things happen to you."

...I can't fight back...her words were as powerful as he punch...I was crying deep inside but kept my face straight...have to change the topic before my eyes burst into tears...

"Uhm! So what are you doing here?"

"Ah! W-what am I doing here? W-w-well I work here of course. Even an idiot like you should know that"

"Ah sorry! I mean why are you working here?"

"Ah! Uhm...I HAVE MY OWN REASONS SO DONT EVEN ASK!"

Why do I keep on stepping landmines?

"And you? What brings you here so early morning?"

I pondered myself hard. I have to come up with a go-no great lie and not saying 'I have guest in my house' or else she'll investigate it.

"Someone asides you are in your house that empties your grocery, right?"

Guu! Damn, do people nowadays became even sharper?

"I-I-I-I-I d-d-dont know what you're talking about?"

"Really, before you even try to come up with a lie, your idiotic face always gave the truth away. Anywho, I don't have any interest in what's going on but if it's about you and that Sakamoto trying to ruin the event, then I won't hesitate to tie you two up and leave you hanging at the school clock tower."

Uhm...isn't that way over the top. We can't find our way down from that even if we managed to escape the bind.

"I-I understand...well I better get going. See ya, Kinoshita-san."

"Good...!...Hey wait! You forgot to pay those, you idiot!"

* * *

After buying some instant meals(nearly went to the police station), I went home and began to line them up. It's still too early for them to wake up huh.

"Well...I guess it's also too early to create instant meals. Maybe I should take a bath."

"Uhm...sorry to use all the ingredients in your fridge, Akihisa-kun."

"Ah, no worries, Himeji-san."

Seeing her worried face makes me feel more of a bad person to her...EH?!

"Eh?! Himeji-san?!"

"Ah! Sorry, I just felt like we bothered you too much and we all slept on your bed that you slept somewhere in here."

You only said half of the truth...and lie the rest of the half.

"I-its ok Himeji-san, what's important here is we all had fun."

Though I can't say that much for me though.

"I didn't have fun at all..."

Eh? I can't hear what Himeji-san just said.

"H-Himeji-san?"

"I hadn't had fun for a year because the most important person in my life was gone without me knowing."

I heard her sobbing statement while her tears went down from her eyes. Morning hasn't arrived but her tears glowed at such glimmer, it gave me sorrow.

"H-Himeji-san..."

I guess its expected that things won't go well at college. Himeji-san is at loss for a year without her first crush...that isn't me.

I tried to wipe her tears but she suddenly clung and pressed her body against mine, shaking and sobbing. I felt her suffering right away from how she acts from her usual self.

"A-Akihisa-kun... let me stay like this...please?"

I can't shake the feeling that this is how everyone feels after graduation but one thing's for sure. I can't let Himeji-san cry like this. I only tried my best by just wrapping my arms around her delicate, smooth body.

We stayed like this for quite some time. I feel sorry that the person she likes isn't here to see her how much she missed him. Our bodies parted as she spoke in a slight cheerful manner.

"T-thank you. Akihisa-kun, sorry to ask some strange request at this time."

"Ah, no need. I'm just here to make you happy, that's all."

She smiled and wiped her tears then she has shown me her bright radiance once more, and with the morning sun shining on her face, I can tell that god has given me a chance to be happy as well. Thank you, god!

* * *

Morning came and we all ate our instant breakfast. Minami's face was flushed red though...I wonder what happened when I left my bed? Was my room hotter than usual this time of year?

"Aki-kun, did something happened when you woke up?"

"Ahahah, w-what are you saying nee-san? I just slept without knowing what happened around me (because of Himeji-san's dish)"

I wonder nee-san was awake last night...if she was...there's no such event happened, right?...better change topic just to make sure.

"Oh right! I forgot its the day we had our meeting with the current second years."

"Oh yea! Hazuki, let's hurry home and head there after changing."

"Ok onee-chan. Ehehe!"

Hazuki's cooperative and cheerful today, its strange.

"I-I should be going home too."

I can only nod in agreement. Himeji-san's parents were worried sick about her since she hasn't come home last night. Same goes for the Shimada sisters.

* * *

After all the girls left one after another, leaving me behind cleaning up the mess. It's not new to me since I always take care of the dishes and with them around, it's really uncomfortable just showing how I got used to doing it.

"Yosh! I should hurry up and get to school quick."

It's just throwing out the trash of our meal and cleaning the utensils used.

After cleaning, I head to my room and opened my closet.

"Hmm...what to pick."

Usually, normal clothing is used when you're just visiting school. But there's an event and so I have to be formal. But it looks like I didn't bring anything with me.

"Huh? What's this? Hmm...looks good for the event."

I picked up the clothes and put it on. A nice fit I should say.

While grooming myself, I saw an album that was lying on the table. Wasn't this the album I was trying to get from Minami last night?!

Feeling a bit relieved, I opened the book and found that most of the pictures are there.

"Huh? I seem to miss something." I checked the album again. All of Hideyoshi's pictures, even the recent ones in my envelope, are there. What's the lost picture and where would it go off to?

No time to think about it, I have to get going to the event.

* * *

Dashing at the usual route towards school, I reunited with the 3 familiar faces outside the gate wearing their normal clothes.

"Ah! Yuuji, Mitsurini, Hideyoshi! What's up?"

"We are going to have a meeting with our juniors so were best be grouped together in order for an easy introduction."

"...its best to know your allies in groups."

"By the way, Akihisa, why hast thou wear the academy uniform?"

"Oi! Akihisa, you knew you aren't a student anymore, right? Don't try to make yourself remembered by that."

"Well I kinda feel motivated to summon battles even just watching them."

And I can't think of anything cool to wear to the school event so best not to let them know.

"I bet thou hast decide to appear cool to our juniors."

"Kuh!"

"You're still an idiot no matter you wear, Akihisa."

"...Zero sense in fashion."

I don't like to hear that from people who wear their normal clothes to a school battle event.

Our breif discussion came to a halt when another 3 familiar voices were heard behind me.

"E-everyone, sorry we're a bit late!"

"I just met Mizuki along the way."

"Hehe...onee-chan's really getting ready for baka o-mff!"

"S-s-s-school event! That's right, I wasn't preparing this just for someone"

Hazuki really likes to talk about Minami, huh. I guess its good to be praised by your sibling yet also a problem for Minami that her secrets were to be revealed by her sister.

"Oh, Himeji, Minami, pipsqueak! You guys are just in time really."

I turned to Yuuji who was patting Hazuki's head. This scene really reminds me of a father who pets his daughter for the good things she has done. Heh! Seems like some things that doesn't change about this guy.

" Oh! You ladies look better from the last time we met."

"...*nods frantically*(Drip drip)"

I can't complain to what Hideyoshi just said. Even though they're wearing their normal clothes, they look even cuter than ever.

"Hehe...kawaii nee-chan became cuter too."

"No fair, Kinoshita! We know we aren't much against a pretty girl like you but you can't just use that to your advantage for this. It isn't fair."

"That's right Kinoshita-kun, you're getting more attention than you had before, the guys here had their eyes on you all the time."

"For the last time, I'm a guy."

KACHAK! KACHAK!

I feel sorry for Hideyoshi. Why can't he just reveal his true form and then we can all be happy? Also I think I heard Mitsurini's camera shutter...damnit, and I'm low on my budget too...

"Okay guys, enough joking around. Let's head inside and meet our juniors."

"Huh? Aren't we supposed to meet the others, Sakamoto-san?"

Himeji's question is common but also sharp, Yuuji and I are the only ones who know that the true appearance of the school's event was a grudge match of class F against class A and it involves few number of old students to get mixed with the new ones.

"Well...the school only needs only a few people per class to motivate them so they can proceed with their school activities with ease."

I immediately grabbed Yuuji's arm and used our morse code with just blinking, hopefully Mitsurini and Hideyoshi wouldn't notice it.

"Oi Yuuji! Is it ok to lie like that?"

"Don't worry, Akihisa! Isn't this one of that damn old granny's plot?"

Now that he mentions it, it is that damn old granny's plan to make it sound like a simple event just to get us here.

"Yea...but what are we gonna do if we keep on lying like this?"

"Relax Akihisa, don't forget who you're talking to."

I can only let Yuuji do what he does best in this since he's good at convincing people. But the others seem to have doubts in the case that only a few of F class joined in it. Will this go well in the end?

* * *

Walking down in these halls are nostalgic. It's been 2 years since I last saw the 2nd year floor...I wonder if it got better.

Slowly arriving in the door of the current 2-F I get the feeling the aura at the classroom gets darker and darker.

"HIROSHIMA ESCAPED! CODE RED! I REPEAT, CODE RED!"

Code red...code red... If I can remember, this is an FFF code situation that one of the members...

Ding! Dong! Ding!

A school chime rang distracted our attention and we decided listen to the announcement.

"To all FFF members, we have confirmed that Hiroshima indeed had an affair with a girl from C class and thus violated our laws! BURN THE HERETIC! I REPEAT, BURN HIM TO THE GROUND!"

Yup...that's code red stands for...I forgot there's supposed to be another punishment asides death that it was a reason why I tried to grab Yuuji as soon as , the voice wasn't as hoarse like Hideyoshi's, did they use a voice synthesizer? An accomplice?

My thoughts were cut short when we then a bang on the classroom door and soon after, out comes what we assume to be Hiroshima-kun and the rest of the FFF in their gear. I somehow empathize that kid.

"My my, looks like it's as lively as before. I just hope the FFF doesn't involve us, the senpais."

"Come to think of it, Akihisa, weren't you being chased by the FFF a lot before?"

I'd wish Hideyoshi wouldn't say that with a straight face.

"Why won't we just go inside?"

"G-good idea, Yuuji."

Nice save. I think I owe him...just a bit.

We marched on to the room and opened the door.

Class 2-F,its time to meet your senpais.

Wooosh!(Sound of the breezing wind)

"Ara! Looks like everyone's out."

"...just like old times."

The school may look that the building's new but class 2-F still has the worst educational equipment it had since our time: old chabudais, worn out cushions, and the same moldy and smelly tatamis.

Usually since most class are guys, the 3 ladies were left behind during FFF activities. Looks like this year, class 2-F is an all-men's class.

Guess we'll have to wait for them to come back. We sat down and did some things while waiting for them to come back. That'll be also be in another story to be told.

* * *

"Huh? Yoshii? Sakamoto? You again?! What are you idiots up to here now?"

Appeared to us from the class door is none other than the school's hellish muscle-bound teacher in remedial class, Ironman.

"Guh! I-Ironman! And why is it always me who gets blame-guah! HELP! HELP!"

"Firstly, don't call me Ironman for the last time, I'm Nishimura-sensei. Secondly, you two are the worst students I met since you guys been studying here so I am cautiously keeping an eye on you."

"Ngh! Don't group me with this idiot! Anyways, we're here for the school event. Didn't the principal tell you?"

Every moment is precious here now, if he doesn't believe us, our heads will be crushed like empty cans. But thankfully, were saved this time as our heads were intact when being placed down.

"Ah...so today we fix 'that' huh... Alright, I'll go get them."

Few moments later, after Ironman came out of the class room, he came back with the whole class F were brought in with their FFF uniform on. HE STILL HAVEN'T DULLED?! Now it's even scarier to think about facing Ironman head on because we graduated from the school.

"Let us go, Nishi-sensei! We must purify our inquisition by eliminating the heretic."

Nishi? I guess Ironman's real name can be punted in a way to Nessie. Guess these F class are a bit smarter than we used to. And again with the high note voice, does these guys really have Mitsurini's voice changer? I can't feel it is though.

"I have high respect for you, Haruka-chan. But as F class, you are the worst idiots of the school and as your homeroom teacher, I cannot allow such action made by your class to reach the other classes."

I remembered being called bunch of idiots, but did he just called the somewhat leader as "-chan?" Does Ironman have a kid after we left?!

"Huh? Who's that idiot looking gramps?"

"Eh? Who's the idiot?"

"Akihisa...I think he's referring to you."

"Thy cannot reject his answer."

"...it's a matter of fact."

"Baka onii-chan's really famous just from his looks."

"It's because of that idiot face that you're known as an idiot, Aki."

"Hihi...Akihisa-kun, you're still an idiot, huh."

Kuh! To be told an idiot several times by your friends...its torture, and Himeji-san gave me the final blow. Grampa, I think I'll go meet up with you.

Ironman, let them down and they returned to their seats still in their FFF uniform. Do they plan on attacking while someone's in front of them?!

"These are your idiotic senpais who, several times before, faced class A of their batch. And today, there here to aid you b-"

"I can handle this."

As Yuuji gestured Ironman to halt his introduction to us as he preps himself.

"Oi oi! Sakamoto, are you sure you don't need to? This isn't the same F-class you have encountered in your years."

Not the same F-class? As far as I can remember, the F-class from our time until when we graduated were all idiotic, down low, virgin guys who were satisfied with just material things. So how can this be different?

"As long as we're F class, our thoughts are the same."

Yuuji gave off his usual confidence. Even I can't see what's wrong with this picture. He walks up to the front and asked us to line up beside him as we all listen to his speech.

"Listen to me! We are your senpais who faced A class of our batch several times and even went against our seniors, and against the teachers of this school.

As far as I can say, we are far experienced in wars against you guys. And so, I have a proposal to offer to all of you..."

His words are true I can't remember when we won against the third years or class A but I do know that we had encountered a lot of wars that gave us a lot of experience and we do things different from what the other levels think of.

"We will aid you guys if you declare war against class A. With our experience and your determination, we ca-"

"Hold up!"

A voice came from the seat close to us. It seemed to be Haruka-san still wearing their hood. I think they're too loyal to it to become a uniform.

"We didn't became class F because we just happened to, we became class F because we want to."

"EEEEHH?!"

What's going on? What just happened?! All of us were stunned because of what Haruka-san said.

We became class F because we are idiots during the placement exam except for Himeji-san who was a class A candidate. But why do these guys, so bluntly, said that they just came to class F on purpose?!

"W-what are you saying?!"

Looks like Yuuji is as lost as the rest of us. Because this is truly unexpected.

"What we're saying is that, these class F aren't your ordinary class F. We are a group who maintained the purity of the FFF and followed it in the view of our senpai.

And thus, in order to form that inquisition, we must be pure and as a member of class F. Therefore, we had to make ourselves be dumb enough to get in here."

I understand that the FFF inquisition are for class F but that is for us to watch each other incase someone left towards adulthood so early.

Ironman is right, this is not your ordinary F class. So who are these people?!

"Ahem! Allow me to explain, Haruka-chan here is a class A candidate who scored low for that purpose."

"EEEEEEHHH?!"

It did clarified some doubts but more doubts

came in.

"What the?! Isn't his situation same as Himeji-san."

"No, I was the one who watched some of them in the placement exam. She was in good condition when she took the test. And it's for them to choose what class they want to be in"

"Eh?! So that means..."

"Correct, idiot-senpai."

Guu...cocky, but he has something to back himself up. He's really unlike Himeji-san, Kirishima-san and Kubo-san.

"We tried to resist ourselves to answer correctly in the placement exam except Hiroshima-kun who is a genuine idiot of this class. But he also joined the FFF on his own accord so punishment shall be dealt accordingly.""

"KILL HIM! BURN THE HERETIC! WE MUST NOT LET HIM LIVE!"

The roar and the dark aura of the members succumbed the whole room(just like old times) towards the single person. And it seems like Hiroshima-kun, whom isn't in the FFF gear, the only one who kept quiet...guess that's true that almost all of them want to go to class F purposely but still...

"Why joining the FFF? Being smart has its perks, you know. And besides, the only thing the FFF's function was maintaining single and virgin throughout highschool."

Haruka-san then stood up infront of us and replied with a proud answer.

"Its because of that we wanted to join this inquisition! People don't understand what's like to be lonely, unnoticed, not special...that's why this inquisition was passed down to us from our senpais. And we are determined to stay as it is for our purity."

"These guys..."

Yuuji muttered, I guess his words weren't enough to be convince class F to join us in this war. We can't go on war if there's no war to go on. But why is that high tone still be heard? This has been bugging me still. I didn't know then that that doubt will be cleared as all of the FFF members grab hold onto their hoods.

"As the class rep of the Class F and president of the FFF, we thank you but decline the offer you gave us as we already have what we need."

They all took off their hoods and t-...

"EHHH?!"

"Oi oi! Are you sure you all purposely went to class F to be in the FFF inquisition."

"Onee-chan, aren't they all?!"

"I don't know what's going on either Hazuki."

"What hast this batch came to?"

"...unbelievable."

"Is there really wrong about this, everyone?"

If Himeji-san didn't compare the obvious, I'd say she's in denial...furthermore, WHAT THE HELL?! IS THIS REALLY CLASS 2-F?! IS THE WORLD COMING TO AN END?!

* * *

Author's comment:

Thank you for reaching this far. Starting here, the OCs will be made by me or by someone else, because...yeah, can't have a summoning battle without the names of the student. You can add in your OC if you want just contact me and ill try to squeeze in. These OCs will only be limited to this story and the side story I'm predicting probably 6-10 to be used because this will only be focused on the gang.

Again, thank you and here's my present.

* * *

my-emptiness's answer:

"My first crush is still going strong"

Mik106's comment:

Correct, and thank you for reading it so far. I will try my best for all of my readers.

* * *

Yoshii Akihisa's answer:

"First crush...first crush..."

Mik106's comment:

I don't know if you're sobbing, angry, or even trying to answer.

* * *

Mik106's Special Question 3:

What is Akihisa's worst mistake in his Japanese History exam?

Yoshii Akihisa's comment:

NO WAY! WHY ARE THE QUESTIONS INVOLVES ME?!


	6. 1: The Fifth Question

The Fifth Question

Please define what law is this:

V=IR

Where:

V = voltage;

I = current;

And R = resistance

Haruka Natsumi's answer:

It's the Ohm's law, it states the manner in which electric currents behave inside an electric circuit

Teacher's comment:

Correct, you have answered a lot of questions after taking the placement test, sensei's bothered that the learning environment of class F will affect your studies. Please come to me if you feel troubled.

* * *

Hiroshima Shouta's answer

Alms law

Teacher's comment:

A law that you must give alms to the beggars? What country did you come from? Sensei's worried bout your well-being even if you're having mental difficulty.

* * *

Yoshii Akihisa's answer:

Mom's law

Teacher's comment:

...

I'd like to see how your family's been doing just after your graduation...

* * *

WHAT THE HELL IS THIS CLASS F?! These guys weren't the usual alright...its because they're girls. And not just any girls, it seems they are the cutest and the smartest ones(in my view) in the batch.

"T-t-t-t-t-this class F's full of women!"

I gasped...I can't believe my own eyes.

KACHAK! KACHAK! KACHAK!

We were all dumbfounded by this view. Damn...why wasn't I born sooner? Hiroshima-kun's probably in heaven, right? This is a man's dream, so how come this guy doesn't have a girl from here in the first place?

"Oh I assume the idiotic-senpai didn't know, huh?"

...Now I see why... With a statement and a cocky grin like that, it somehow makes me want to view her as a guy.

Despite her attitude may appear to be rude, her profile tell otherwise: her sea-blue hair was a bit messy from wearing the hood for too long but it still shone brightly down towards its tip on the middle of her back; Her skin seemed to be pale yet her body were thickened by her strength; and her eyes were as blue as the water of a spring lake but her expression pierced through us with such willpower as she spoke while her hand were placed onto her chest with proud and dignity.

"Then let me introduce myself, I'm Natsumi Haruka. 17 years old, class A candidate, class F representative, and the president of the FFF inquisition. Again, we decline the offer of waging a summoner test war against class A."

"Tsk!"

Looks like Yuuji is in a pinch. But how can we make this group of women to go against class A. I looked at Yuuji's serious pose, this pose was usually used for summoner test wars but what would he do against a situation where we had to provoke class F to fight class A.

"Now that both of you are at the same pace, I'll leave these up to you."

And with those words Nish-I mean Ironman left the room still left us in awe and confusion what to do. And moments later, that guy finally spoke.

"Damn...Looks like I have to make sure of something first before taking it into action. Hiroshima!"

"Y-yes!"

This guy tenses up easily, his pure-gray hair is all messed up(probably from the running and getting caught by Ironman)but it seems its original hairstyle was just flat hair with his bangs shifted to one side of his face; his body looks as build as I am when I was in his age yet his eyes doesn't appear as determined on something he's even good at as me.

He really looks like a scared muscle guy to bluntly put it. What's Yuuji's plan got to do with him?

"Would you mind if me and Akihisa borrow you for a moment outside? In exchange, the rest of us would be here to entertain with you, class F."

Yuuji's really caring for girls and maybe for Mitsurini to keep on eye for something wrong...wait! Something's wrong here! Isn't it?! I'll ask him after we got out since it's too crowded.

* * *

"Oi! Yuuji, don't you think it's a bit of a problem when those girls and our fellow alumni talk about things that'll possibly get us into trouble?"

"Akihisa, a man should let a woman breathe every once for a while."

"That's not it! Its ju-"

"Okay! Hiroshima, let's talk"

"DON'T IGNORE ME!"

Guu...I can't ignore this topic if I feel like my life would be in danger soon. But to Yuuji, as long as it's not Kirishima-san, he's happy. Damn bastard! I'll prepare cement in the nearby deep river after this.

"First things first, I'm Sakamoto Yuuji, and that's the Idiot-senpai."

"OI!"

"Oh fine! His fake name is Akihisa."

What kind of introduction was that?

"W-well, uh... I-I-I'm Hiroshima Shouta. 17 y-years old!"

"Relax Shouta, unlike the FFF now, we're practically harmless. Will you care to tell me what you know about your classmates?"

What's Yuuji up to? He seems like he's gathering information of class F through him. And what you just said won't be the same towards you, you thick-headed bastard.

"Y-yes senpai, we were classmates in 1-C with Natsumi-san as class representative..."

Hmm...that's a good start, come to think of it...all of us in the gang were classmates in first year as well...I guess they're as easily bonded as we were.

"Hmm... Tell me more."

"Well...they are all in a group from the start and they were all aiming for class A all for themselves even though they have different capacity..."

Wow...hearing this story, these women are already bonded for a reason. But it's still odd that most of them don't even claim they're class A like Natsumi-chan. While in deep thought, I think I missed most part of Shouta-kun's story...again.

"...but one day they all got in- err nevermind. I think those are all I can tell you, senpai."

I think he let that one story slipped from his mouth. I wonder how Yuuji would react.

"Hmm...I see... Oh! I have to send Shouko something. Shouta, Can I ask you a favor to give it to her? She's Kirishima Shouko, she's in Class A, doing things we did just now."

"O-of course, senpai. What does she look like?"

"You don't have to find her, she'll find you once you said my name."

With a confused look on his face, Hiroshima-kun took the letter from Yuuji just wrote and went off. What is Yuuji up to? His mind gone so fast, I can't even keep up to know what he's planning but...

"Yuuji, is he going to send your confession letter for marriage to Kirishima-san? Aren't you two already-"

"That's not it, you idiot! He's gonna be the reason for this war. Also, I don't give a damn about that marriage. That letter has something else inside than...'that thing' you talk about.

"Now, if your slow processor has caught up a bit, let's get back inside before they noticed that's something's not right."

Now I'm also confused what's going on. What kind of letter Yuuji gave? And what did he mean Hiroshima-kun being to be the reason for this war?

* * *

We opened the door back to FFF still in high spirits. But once we got in, a dangerous site has come before our very eyes.

THUD!

"KYAAA!"

Those high pitch screams echoed around the room filled with surprised women. But the most shocking(yet also well-known) thing is that...

"Tsuchiya-kun! What's wrong?!"

"Camera nii-chan?"

"Hazuki, don't look!"

"Thus happened again... Things don't change, huh."

Mitsurini's dead.

We already know the cause of death based from where the blood comes from accompanied with Hideyoshi's calm composure.

"Okay...who showed Mitsurini something a girl don't want to be seen off?"

All of the girls looked in reply to Yuuji's investigative question towards a corner where Haruka-chan seemed to be cowering in disgrace.

"B-burn that guy..."

We can't hear what she had said but based on the omnimus aura, that won't look good for Mitsurini.

"Burn that fool... BURN HIM FOR TOUCHING A WOMAN!"

"Wait! It's not in the rules that accid-"

"There is..."

Eh? There was... My mouth was wide open when hearing those soft yet powerful words. Why can't I remember about that rule?!

"...Death by 100 strikes from nailed bats... Execution, immediate."

Ah, so that's why... I was the victim of that rule... Natsumi-chan has a quick memory of those rules...as expected of a class A candidate.

But enough praising, class F is hot on its heels on Mitsurini(even if he's dead). Damn... I can't let the women see Mitsurini get punished by them, they might get infected to their disease.

"...Yuuji, I came as you asked."

A voice that became familiar to our ears echoed softly in the short distance as the one being called replied.

"Oh! Shouko, you came just in time."

"...Anything for my darling."

Her words are boosting up the FFF inside me as well.

...Must kill Yuuji...must burn Yuuji...must ...pour... Nitrosulfuric acid through all holes of the bastard's body.

"My my! So I was right... You idiots are up to something again."

Ah! And now comes another familiar voice to me that made me forget the bastard.

"Ah, Second-in-command, how have you been this whole year?"

"I don't know, Sakamoto. Why don't you ask my little brother? How was I, Hideyoshi?"

Crack! Crack!

I think I heard her fingers cracking while she remains in good composure.

"A-ah! Aneue's been doing great for this year."

Oh! Now I see why...these guys didn't know that Kinoshita-san was working part-time at a convenience store.

"You're thinking something, Yoshii Akihisa-san?"

Crack! Crack! Crack!

"Ahahaha... J-just your imagination."

Now I'm on her target list huh...

"Yuuji, what's goin' on? Why are-"

"Oh yea! Shouko, have you brought what I asked you?"

"... Yes."

Ignored by my bad friend several times already, we waited at the opened door to reveal what Yuuji's requested it-...em?

"Huh... Yuuji... is this...?"

My mouth gapped wide for I can't believe there is a person who appears to have the same kind of attractiveness as Himeji-san yet her physique was similar to Minami's.

Her pink skin matches the beauty of her golden curly hair that reached just below her shoulders; her glistening sapphire blue eyes captures the very deepest soul of a man; her lips looked so seductive, it left me in awe.

KACHAK! KACHAK! FWOOSH!

And it seems that Mitsurini died again. Amen to you, my friend. Amen.

"Akihisa? Oi, Akihisa!"

"It's no use, Sakamoto! He and Mitsurini are lost for good!"

I heard Hideyoshi's cute voice but my mind still remained blank for this beauty. Its like seeing an angel who just came down from heaven.

"Akihisa-kun!"

"Oi! Aki! Wake up, you idiot!"

"Baka onii-chan?!"

I think I've fallen in love for this girl that my body just got hotter...

... And hotter...

... And even hotter...

...

...too hot...

...

!

"YEOUCH! WHA?! WHY AM I TIED UP TO A CROSS? AH! FIRE! FIRE! I'M BURNING! I'M BURNING! YUUJI! MITSURINI! HIDEYOSHI! HAZUKI DON'T LOOK! GUAH!"

Why are Himeji and Minami wearing the FFF gear? More importantly: HOW DO I GET OUT OFF HERE!

Also, If Hazuki sees this, this would be a catastrophic future for the innocent kid.

"Ara! It seems you still are a bunch of idiots as always."

"Oh! Well well second commander... I hope you know what you're saying to this class F."

"Sakamoto, have you forgotten who's gonna talk against the class F of this batch?"

I can't hear much because of my brain was aching more than just burnt. I've been played as a dart board with stationary. THIS SCHOOL STILL HASN'T CONFISCATED THEM FOR ITS IMPROPER USE?! AND WHY DOES MINAMI AND HIMEJI-SAN THE ONES TO TAKE THE FIRST SHOT?!

I did notice though that our alumni's tacticians both look at the pretty girl who was standing at the doorway slowly walked to the front of the class.

"Class F, please release that man..."

I can't make out what she's saying...Its too...hot...I...can't...

* * *

Am I finally dead? This was the most revolting death I had... How should I explain to gramps?

"Akihisa-kun?"

Someone's calling me...

"Baka onii-chan?!"

...Another one? Is it from that river? Or I can still what my body hears? If so, do they know that you can't revive someone who just got roasted alive?!

"Aki! Wake up, you idiot!"

Its hopeless, you can't wake someone up by just grabbing someone's arms and legs with a grapple and then...

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

"OUCH! OUCH! OUCH! OUCH! M-MINAMI! IT HURTS! IT HURTS! GIVE! GIVE!"

Now that I confirmed that I am still alive...and just got all of my extremities dislocated, I, then, started to worry that my life is in a state being worse than death.

"I won't 'til you admit that cheating is wrong."

"B-but Hazuki-ch-IYAAAA!"

"Hazuki won't see this since Mizuki took her out for a bit. Now say it!"

"Y-Y-YES! CHEATING 'WAS' WRONG!"

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

"IIIYYAAAAAAAAAAA"

I think my whole body got dislocated from that grapple...I can't move right after she released me.

"Senpai! Are you alright?"

This girl's calming voice were similar to Himeji-san. I can't let her innocent eyes see me and be worried about me...

"I'm fine. I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

Now that I think about it, she is similar to Himeji-san.

"Thank goodness..."

"Akihisa-kun, were you thinking something like 'she's pretty'? Have you learned your lessons?"

Uh oh...the real one's mad, in this situation...what would my references (anime and dramas) would say in this situation?

"Well...she reminds me of someone I like."

CRACK! CRACK!... CRACK! CRACK!

And with that statement, two of my limbs were relocated then dislocated again. This kind of pain was unbearable compared to 3 years ago. Also, why are my references failed me in having a decent conversation with women?

Haruka-chan then stood up close to the front and gave her inquiry to the beau- I mean, to the newly arrived girl.

"Ignore the idiot-senpai for now. So 'Queen of A cups', what brings you and your iron-flat chest here?"

"Oi! Oi! First and foremost, don't call someone flat-chest. True that her physique may look undesirable for most men but she's not like Minami to act like a to-"

PAK! PAK! PAK! CRACK! CRACK!

Now...Minami gave me a really bruised up body: a couple of broken bones, and a whole liter of blood loss. Why did I forget such a critical position I'm in?

"Well, my honorable senpais requested me to declare a summon war against the known idiotic class F that happens to be lead by a lizard who, apparently, swallowed two basketballs. Now, would you be so kind to hand them back to the school gym? The basketball team and PE classes will need them."

Her voice was heaven to my ears, but her kind yet rude words made me feel strange. Did she got that from Kinoshita-san?

"Well... You win! we have no reason to fight chimps. It's against animal rights. Also, we're much more civilized compared to you even with all those school equipment."

That's an interesting reply...class F and the FFF were aiming for class A's equipment since the summoner test war became official to our year. But I guess this is your non-average class F.

"Oh! Then I suppose you won't be bothered with this!"

She ran out of the room and came back pulling onto something. Eh-?

"Hiroshima-kun!?"

Why was he tied up? And why was Yuuji grinning at this situation? Was this part of his plan? How far does his analysis boosted this recent year?

"Tch! You try to bargain with me on making me do this summoner test war for this idiot?"

"I just thought it would motivate you in fighting seriously, he's going to be class F's betting chip"

For the moment there, I think I just saw Haruka-chan flinched. Maybe its just too serious all of a sudden

"Isn't betting a bad influence for the school? For a top student of the batch, you sure know what you're in for, right?"

"That can be arranged."

"P-PRINCIPAL?!"

Wow, the damned old granny came to the scene.

While Mitsurini has finally recovered and tried to relocate my -OW!...joints, we all listened to this old hag's announcement.

"For the sake of motivating my dear cute little students, I summoned these alumnus, that faced each other countless times, to tell you what it takes to be the real student of this academy.

Also, to make it interesting for the class I'll make transfer papers of Hiroshima Shouta to the winner of this war. I'll be closing one eye for this."

So the only guy in class was put into place to be the class's betting chip...wasn't this better for them if he lived not in their boundary boundary?

Yuuji's plan was simple yet complicated for some reason. He walked in front of Haruka-chan, still remained his calm composure. This might have put a lot of pressure to Haruka-chan.

"Then you can have him."

"Eh?!"

Hiroshima-kun was shocked, I am the same, being thrown away just like that? That's harsh of Haruka-chan.

"Oh? Really?"

She pretty one puts her finger on her lips as she gave her mischievous grin.

"Even his precious lips your nasty little group worked hard to avoid being taken?"

At that word, it seems like both the FFF spirit in the alumni and the current batch joined forces into one goal. KILL HIROSHIMA!

"N-Not a problem, he was always a menace to the class and he's the worst FFF heretic we knew."

"Oh...then I should take him and make him mine. Teehee!"

As soon as she dragged the helpless Hiro- I mean target away from our grasp outside the door. A voice called out to the class A representative.

"WAIT A MOMENT THERE!"

"What's wrong now? Didn't you say you didn't want him?!"

"I didn't say you can immediately take him away unpunished. It's true that I don't need him, but he still had a lot of death penalty to pay for. And for you class A to take him away to protect him...THIS MEANS WAR!"

Suddenly, an outburst of high-pitched roar came from the class F batch. All of us, except Yuuji and the class A alumni, were shocked at this change of decision. Yuuji, just what's got into your mind when you have thought of it?

"...Yuuji"

"What is it Shouko? H-HEY, LET GO OF M-GAH!"

"...Principal, please let Yuuji be the betting chip for the class F alumni."

That guy...he gets all the luck, really...pisses me off...

"What are you saying Shouko?! You can't-"

"You can have him, Kirishima-san."

"Oi! Akihisa!"

But Kirishima-san had the best way to handle Yuuji...

"Oi, damned old granny, I bet Akihisa's love life to Shimada Minami and Himeji Mizuki, those who can take out the most number of students will take Akihisa."

"Oi!"

It's already bad that my life's been ruined by the likes of you. But involving them is a different story, I'm sure both have their own love lives.

"You know, Minami-chan. It's a good thing that we had something to motivate us, right?"

"I couldn't agree more, Mizuki."

Eh?! What are these two up to?

"Principal, instead of Akihisa's love life, how about Akihisa himself will take the winner for crepes and movie."

That's not a problem since I've lived a go-oo-o-oh dear!...I forgot I paid Mitsurini for Hideyoshi's picture yesterday with most of my savings and allowance...th-that means...

"W-wait damned old granny! I'll take Yuuji's o-"

"Oh no, Akihisa! Old granny, I'll take back what I just said earlier and accept their condition instead."

NOOOOOO! MY ALLOWANCE! DAAAAMN YOU YUUUUUUUUUUJIIIIIIIII!

If I can move after being relocated, I might have killed this bastard already.

"My my, this is getting really rowdy all of a sudden. Alright, I'll be taking my leave now, this war will only take your whole day so your class are suspended. Make sure you work hard, my cute students."

"Oh yes, in case the senpais were wondering, my name is Alexa Dela Rosa, it's a pleasure to meet you and face you in this war. Well...we better be get ready as well, farewell. Teehee!"

And thus, the damned old granny and the class A left the room leaving Hiroshima-kun and a chaotic class F behind. But suddenly, in the mist of chaos, a voice rang in the classroom.

"Alright class F, ATTENTION!"

Wow...Haruka-chan's roar made everyone in class silently stood still, but what made me curious about it is because it made Hiroshima-kun's goosebumps as stiff and straight as needles. Is everyone okay?

"We are officially at war with class A, and we're with the old class F to help us. With this we can hope for their skills to aid us to victory."

Yuuji then came beside her and gave his powerful speech as well.

"As I said before, we had faced class A and our seniors during our time with force. This time, we can easily beat this, with our strategy and your force, we can FINALLY BEAT CLASS A!"

"YEAH!"

"YOU GU-i mean girls WANT TO SEE PEOPLE VIOLATE YOUR LAWS?!"

"NO!"

"DO YOU PREFER TO SEE INJUSTICE REIGN OVER THIS SCHOOL?!"

"NO!"

"DO YOU LIKE BEING IN THIS CLASSROOM FULL OF UNMOTIVATED LAW ENFORCERS TO SECURE THE JUSTICE OF THE SCHOOL?!"

"NOOOOOOO!"

"WE CANNOT LOSE BECAUSE WE HAVE HIM."

Then, he lifted his finger to my direction...eh? Haven't I been in this situation before?!.

"Oi! Yuuji..."

"This guy is the alumni class F's idiot of all idiots, the probationary student."

"HEY! WHO YOU'RE CALLING AN IDIOT, YOU IDIOT?!"

How did this guy knows how to piss someone off so easily and with a straight face? Also, why is Haruka-chan grinning also?

"Well since you declared your probationary student, might as well declared ours. HIROSHIMA!"

"Y-yes! Me?"

Somehow I feel both surprised and not...his idiotic lebel looks like it went down passed the earth but I don't see the part of him where he wrecks the school like what Yuuji did and got me framed for it(even though we did it for our confiscated items that year).

"Well...well...since we have two probationary students for this war, I say we have a higher chance of winning."

"A higher chance? How can these idiots have a chance?"

That...hurt so much... And that Yuuji gave that mischievous grin that I hate so much when he used it at me.

"You'll know it soon enough. Akihisa, train him more from how you did in our years."

Eh? T-then I have a student? I looked at Hiroshima who act a bit more feminine and bowed down to me.

"It's an honor to be taught by you, Yoshii-senpai"

"Ahaha...just Akihisa is fine enough."

"Yes, Akihisa-senpai"

"Enough for the formalities, please."

This guy has a tight belt around his waist...too strict to formalities...

"Oh right, we haven't introduced ourselves, I'm Sakamoto Yuuji, class F representative of our alumni."

"Thee name's Kinoshita Hideyoshi."

"...Tsuchiya Kouta, one-man recon."

"Himeji Mizuki, pleased to meet you, class F."

"Shimada Minami, I'm here with my sister."

"Hehe! I'm Shimada Hazuki, nice to meet you onee-chans."

And now finally, its my turn...I must give my best to inspire these new students in this war, but what image should I give...I know!

"Yo, I'm Yoshii Akihisa, class F's most famous and most outstanding-""Idiot""-to ever face class- DAMN YOU YUUJI! You've gone far too much there."

Again, with his interruption, my revived reputation died in an instant...I MUST KILL HIM FOR THE SAKE MY PRIDE!

We grabbed for each other's shirts and our fists clashed against each other at such force it hurts, but we still continued to try and push the other down no matter what.

"You have gone too much as well, Akihisa..."

"You are the worst, Yuuji, selling me that way."

"That's my line you bastard!"

The heat has burned both of us from inside, raging to kill this person once and for all...but as soon as we realized where we are.

"That's enough of our drama. Great acting, Akihisa(we'll finish this off soon, runt)."

"Hehe, you are good as well, Yuuji(say goodbye to your life, you bastard)."

We just put our arms across each other's shoulder and smiled to the class. But the war between us is not over yet. For now, this battle ends with a draw.

This time, I have myself a wing man to help me when we go to a mission, that's sounds too good to be true.

"Oh, by the way, Akihisa, Hiroshima!"

"Yes?"

We replied in sync. Wait! Why do I have to respond to this bastard's call?!

"I need for you to do a favor for me- no...for the class F!"

"Huh, Sakamoto-senpai?!"

"What's the favor, Yuuji?"

* * *

Author's comment:

Okay! Here's the things I need to tell to you, readers:

1. I'm running out of questions for the main story. So I'm asking you guys to give me a question and the correct answer and I'll write in my story how would each character would answer it theoretically. I'll give credits to those who can give a good question.

Here's the tip for those question. In the original baka test, they used college level questions. So basically, don't use any questions lower than that unless you can think of a funny way to answer it.

2. You guys will notice that my story won't be enough for just 1 volume of baka test. So here's the gist. I will be making more than 1 volumes of these story, label it and post it here with the other stories.

3. I'm running out of OCs to use, so please tell me your baka test OC's so I know I got permission to use them.

And lastly, 4. My OCs are limited to only this baka test fanfiction, they wont be coming out of this story really. Anyways, their back story will be written as a chapter in a .5 series similar to the original novel. So I ask you guys, do you prefer me to continue the story(volume 2) or lemme tell you the sidestory(volume 1.5) first? Can anyone teach me how to make a poll for this? Thanks.

So again, thank you for reading it and this special question will be my second to the last question of this volume. So please, to the other readers out there, answer it. I'm posting those who only answered it or raffle the answers to be in this special question.

* * *

Maxus Mel's answer:

"Placing the answer of the first question in the 'name blank'.

Mik106's comment:

Correct, this is Alexander the Great's worst mistake. As for his fall in history...well, let's just say it doesn't involve this humiliation.

* * *

Alexander the Great's answer:

Please call me by my actual real name! I beg of you. It's Yoshii Akihisa.

Mik106's comment:

That's the name of the person in the question. You're supposed to write the correct reason what is his greatest mistake? I didn't know that you would be taking this test in this century though. Did something happened in Egypt?

* * *

Mik106's Special Question 5:

What was the reason Yuuji became from super to loser?

Sakamoto Yuuji's comment:

You really do want to ask these things because you're the author of this story. But since you don't own us, you don't have the rights to be writing these things. It's a waste of time and that head of yours. To those readers out there, please don't waste your time answering this stupid question, purely nonsence.


	7. 1: The Sixth Question

The Sixth Question

**Akihisa's Survey**

Today, men are getting a little insensitive when it comes to a girl's ideal guy. Please describe the person you like or your ideal man.

* * *

Kirishima Shouko's answer:

Sakamoto Yuuji

Akihisa's comment:

...that's a straight to the point answer.

* * *

Dela Rosa Alexa's Answer:

Someone who is admirable.

Akihisa's comment:

uhm...isnt that answer a bit too vague?

* * *

Natsumi Haruka's Answer:

A person who is admirable, who doesn't break his own rules until it's necessary, someone who sees things in a brighter side, and someone who risks things.

Akihisa's comment:

Don't worry, the FFF will hunt him down(and murder him).

* * *

Kudo Aiko's answer:

Someone who tries his best for me.

Akihisa's comment:

From what you always do, everyone will do their best.

* * *

Himeji Mizuki's Answer:

uhm...

Akihisa's comment:

It's ok, Himeji-san. I got it covered.

* * *

Shimada Minami's Answer:

Akihisa's comment:

Minami-(written in blood)

* * *

Class F and class A are now preparing themselves for the summoner test war in a few minutes.

I am joined with Shouta-kun in Yuuji's mission which involves...

"Oi! Yuuji. I know that things have their reason for doing it so for the outcome of this war but... Why the hell are we wearing female uniform for this mission!?"

"Sakamoto-senpai, isn't there another way to obtain this kind of information?"

I swear, if this involves about something about making fun of us, I'm going to call Kirishima-san and make him suffer more than what he'll do to me now.

"Look, you two. This is an undercover mission since class A knew how both this batch and the alumnis so easily since there's a few of us guys here; and also, we're reknowned to the school when it comes to what we did in our years. So we have to send you guys in, as ladies, to get information about whose with our alumni to be in this war and obtain information about their plan."

"But Yuuji, what about Mitsurini? His skills are still unmatched when it comes to information gathering."

"Akihisa, we're dealing not only Shouko, but also the current 2-A class rep., and second...who's, most likely, aware of Mitsurini's existence. We can't risk losing him in this mission if he is the top of Health Education. We have to improve his grades as much as it takes for us to increase our chances of winning."

I understand Yuuji's analysis and praise to Mitsurini. True that Mitsurini is undetectable when it comes to obtain information but in the case of engaging in the presence of Kinoshita-san who is very cautious during our wars. I believe he won't be getting away with accurate information at hand so easily. Also we really have to rely on his test score to get through this war because if he gets eliminated before the war even starts, we're bound to face a serious problem in this grudge match.

"But it still doesn't answer why we have to wear female uniforms for an undercover."

"Simple, you bunch of idiots. The disguise will camouflage your face to be unnoticeable; your legs are already too feminine so that's good; And Akihisa..."

"Hm?"

Is he going to praise me that 'you are the only person I can rely on for this mission'? If that's the case, he won't get a-

"...you already have a lot of experience from this sort of fetish, right?"

"DAMNIT YUUJI!"

"Ah! Akihisa-senpai, please control yourself!"

"Lemme go, Shouta! My soul will drag this bastard's body to hell and that will be the first and last thing I'll do!"

"Ah! Yuuji, Mitsurini told me thou hast something thou wish to ask of me?"

Damn! If it wasn't for Hideyoshi's cute face, you won't be able to see the light of day, you bastard.

"Oh! Good timing, Hideyoshi. We need you for this undercover mission, so you have to blend in with Akihisa and Shouta."

"Eh? Hideyoshi's in this too? Isn't it too dangerous for a woman to go in this problematic mission?"

"Akihisa...when will you and the rest will accept me as a guy?"

It's too risky for the mind of the world to make your beauty to be gender identified as a guy, Hideyoshi.

"For your undercover to be really successful, Hideyoshi's ventriloquism will be needed to make yourself unnoticed, your feminine voice is well-known to Shouko and to someone else in class A."

Eh? Someone else? Was there in class A aside from Kirishima-san who knew my existence(in female disguise)? Was it Aiko-san? Since she's with the Kimono contest 3 years ago. But if not, who was it? Kinoshita-san?... Gah! It's so frustrating to think about things too much!

"So you three, do you accept this mission? If we lose these information before the war, we'll be in serious trouble. The fate of this war lies in your hands."

"We accept!"

For his compassion and determination(which were fake...) in those words, Yuuji managed to convince us with this awful request.

* * *

"It's a good thing the drama club still has thy costumes, but why does it have the label of 'The hall of Hideyoshi-sama'?"

I can understand those guys, his fame for his beauty and acting were unmatched. Once he reads his script and understood the character, he becomes the character itself once the play began. And seeing her in a female uniform, just...captures my heart in an instant.

"Akihisa-senpai?!"

"Hm?"

My attention was changed to the blue short-haired girl who happens to be Shouta-kun. With his shyness and the disguise, he really looks like a girl... If a guy confesses to him, I would understand the FFF's rule...but that's not the case.

"What's wrong, Shou-chan?"

"S-Shou-chan?! Akihisa-senpai, please get a hold of yourself!"

"Wha? Oh right! The mission."

Almost lost for a moment there, not only will I be labeled to a person to like a guy(Hideyoshi's an exception), but I'll be labeled as a shotacon.

"Remember, Hide-chan, Shou-chan. We're here for one purpose and one purpose alone: to obtain the information of class A's units and their plan."

"No good, we lost Akihisa again. And I don't want to be called as 'Hide-chan'."

"I agree to Akihisa-senpai, you look real cute compared to me, Hide-onee-sama."

"What, you too? Why must I be called '-chan' or 'onee-sama'? Both of you knew I'm a guy, right?"

With Hideyoshi's blushing face and a lighter tone of voice, he's like his sister being fragile yet more finesse.

But I have to remain calm. We have to finish this mission and I'll need Mitsurini to gather for me some 'Confidential' material.

Luckily for us, we managed to blend in with class A as they began to gather themselves inside their room for the meeting.

* * *

"Class A, we are going up against class F!"

"EEEHH?!"

What's with this class roaring to this? A student then walked to the aisle and spoke the class mind.

"Class F has their worst facilities but they have the top of our batch last year. Facing them is a meaningless battle and we won't have any benefit to it."

Well...that made sense...we are with an unusual class F here.

"Which is why the school coordinated us with two things: first, is the class F's Hiroshima Shouta will be the betting chip."

I don't understand why Hiro-cha-er... Hiroshima was the betting chip for this war. Even the class are muttering 'that idiot?'.

"I know you guys are wondering why him? Why not herself? The simple reason if she's here out of the bet then she won't motivate herself to be in any class war nor her academics will be hazardous to our school. In Hiroshima's case, he has a certain non-romantic connection with her but that forces her to work hard to get him. Meaning that if we get him, we'll take Haruka."

Now I'm really confused why's Haruka-chan in class F? Is it for the FFF or something Hiroshima knows? But one thing's for sure, the confusion had died once her plan was revealed.

"Now, for our chance of winning, they gave us a chance to battle with our senpais, the alumnis of last year."

"EHHH?!"

Another uproar? What is it about us that made these guys get so jumpy?

"The seniors who fought class F that uses outrageous strategies that nearly defeated them? Now we have twice the problem because they probably have the insane duo in class F to guide them. And there's one that Nishimura-sensei identified as the 'Genuine idiot' who became the 'Punishment Inspector' but when he's with the guy named Sakamoto, they become the scariest pair. There are also rumors that they are not only partners in crime."

I like that they treated us together as one of the biggest threat. But why am I being unknown and being identified with him as more than that?!

The president of class A we met earlier (Alexa Dela Rosa was it?), clapped her hands that immediately turned the panicking class A into a silent and attentive state. What proof of power...

"And here, we have the same class A that managed to defeat them in most of their battles."

And what lies before us are the people lined up and introduced themselves one by one from left to right.

"Hi kohai's, I'm Kudou Aiko. But you guys can call me Kudou-chan(wink)."

Kudou-san's one of Mitsurini's rival based from 'experience' unlike Mitsurini's 'research'. She's grown much from her petite figure to a model type yet her tempting slowly lifting her university skirt still hasn't changed...but it sure gave me a blood pack to order when I come back.

The second one had a familiar pair of glasses but his hair was slightly longer than what I knew of him.

"Kubo Toshimitsu...University student."

He's the valedictorian during second year...thinking back and now, somehow I felt a chill coming down my spine...

"Kinoshita Yuuko, I am the commander for the war that happened between us and the idiots."

Her stance was still powerful for even just wearing her strict yet cute uniform. I wish Hideyoshi would wear that uniform.

"By the way Hideyoshi, where did you and your sister study?"

I saw Hideyoshi blushed behind the wig and replied to my question in a low tone.

"Wh-what are you talking about, Akihisa? Surely you're not planning on asking nee-san, right? I-I would be bothered."

Setting aside Hideyoshi's super cute appearance. I can't really remember why we, the old class F, would choose him over Kinoshita-san even if they're twins.

"Ahaha...you're mistaken I just want to catch up. That's all."

Hideyoshi then placed his hand on his chest and gave a deep sigh of relief

"That's good to hear then."

Truth is that I wanna go to your school really. But all our conversation subsided as a familiar black-haired maiden came to the front.

"... Everyone, I am Kirishima Shouko, Yuuji's fiancé."

"WHAT DID SHE SAY? SHE'S THAT SAKAMOTO'S FIANCE?!"

"This is confusing, the best of class A and the best of class F were lovers?"

The uproar is pretty much expected. Seeing that bastard got a good maiden with him. Alexa still being as composed as the rest of her sempais called out to the crowd to calm them.

"Class A, haven't you noticed why, even so close, they bested their class F?"

Now that I had thought about it...the reason why we lost a couple of times in the past was-

"It's because their hearts and minds are connected."

...I dunno what to say...I'm confused myself on what Alexa-san had said...

"Look, since they're lovers. It's not surprising that she also knew what class F is up to because she knew how her lover would act. How their love started is not important to us. The point being that we knew their strategy from his movement will make us quite advantageous against them."

Now that made it clear...Kirishima-san knew Yuuji quite well that she knew how Yuuji would act on any situation. I hate to admit it, but we're in a problematic situation to begin with.

Alexa smiled as she's satisfied with the class's pleasing reaction to the problem they had and made another announcement.

"Now the introduction has ended. It's time for our strategic meeting...I would ask for our class F in this room to leave us alone for now."

Eh!? What did she just said? Why are the class A students staring at us...not good. We tried to act innocent and confused.

"W-what?"

My mouth gapped a bit in shock but Hideyoshi managed to made a feminine voice come out of it. Its cute to hear such voice but its not cute when its from my mouth.

"Don't try that again, Hideyoshi. We knew Sakamoto would be aware of me being alert on Tsuchiya Kouta. So he had to send you guys in to get it...leave now or I'll count how many cracks in your body I can make."

Damn...she became sharper than ever...we can't fight them so many and so powerful so we had no choice but to make a run for it...

"That girl, I had seen her somewhere before..."

"Hm? What is it Kubo-kun?"

"Ah, its nothing Kudou-san, I just thought of something."

I heard a mutter from the distance as we left the room. Are they going to change the plan? Damn, if that's true...this war rests on that guy's hand now.

Kachak!

* * *

We changed back to our original clothes (sadly, Hideyoshi wore the male school uniform) and reported to Yuuji what happened.

"Hmm...so they're here...this war will be fun. Shouta, round up the girls. And request Ironman to summon a training field here before the war. I'd like to teach those ladies what idiots can do."

Yuuji's getting excited in this war? It must have been because they took class F too lightly since the class are separated by how well you did theoretically. And for that, he took advantage on practical application of them. I wonder what this guy's up to that he had to call Ironman for a training summon field.

"Alright class F, this is the only mission I can do for now...dodge and fight like our Punishment Inspectors."

"Eh?!"

I dunno what's confusing, class A or Yuuji? Haruka-chan seemed to be confused as well.

"What are you talking about Muscle-Senpai?"

Yuuji's eyebrow twitched but somehow his composure remained still unexpectedly, did he managed to tolerate Kirishima-san's attacks recently?

"I requested Iro-no, Nishimura-sensei to have you ladies battle against the summons of our Punishment Inspectors without your summons. Rules are simple: you all are going to catch them using weapons or your hands; their summons can't use weapons but they'll carry invisible ink that last quite a while if you managed to catch them in 3 minutes, they're yours to deal with freely."

Ah! So we're going spar with them...physically?!

"Oi! Yuuji! How's this going to help us train? And what's the point of us being spar partners if there's no reward for us."

Yuuji placed his hand onto my shoulder and with a serious look we stared into each other's eyes as he said

"Akihisa, a man must aid a woman in times of need. Do you understand?"

"Y-yeah...you should help Kirishima-san with your marriage certificate."

Think you can fool me this easily this time you bastard.

"Himeji, Shimada, If you managed to grab this idiot's summon and bring him to me, I'll give you 3 tickets to the Kisaragi Grand Park."

"WHAT?!"

No way...he still has a grudge against me for what happened that time? But what he said is an obvious-

"We accept!"

Eh?! Did I just heard Himeji and Minami agreeing to this condition?

"Hiroshima! Prepare yourself! This is going to be easy."

Looks like Shouta-kun's in a pretty bad situation as well as the women began to crack their fingers. Looks like we won't be getting out of here without accepting it.

"Fine, we won't lose! Shouta!"

"Yes Akihisa-senpai"

"SUMMON!"

We yelled in synchrony as the familiar geometrical glyph appear before our feet followed by the rise of our miniature selves wearing the gym uniform(for training purposes).

"We Punishment Inspectors won't lose!"

We cried as we picked up the invisible ink with our hands and prepared ourselves for the battle against class F's ladies.

* * *

"Okay...three minutes is up and it looks like you ladies are covered with ink and still haven't catch them."

No surprise that Shouta-kun and I possess the fear of being hurt that we can easily dodge all their attacks. And a summon's strength and speed multiplied from that of a human without the points being regarded.

"H-how is it possible? He's the dumbest person we know in our batch?"

Looks like Haruka-chan still hasn't realized it as they were completely exhausted from their first attempt.

"Huff...huff...Akihisa-kun improved a lot..."

"Ha...ha...you took the words...out from my mouth, Mizuki..."

Seems Himeji-san and Minami tried their best to grab me.

Yuuji chuckled and announced boldy to the room.

"Ladies, what I am saying to you now that as class F, we don't pay attention much on our grades, it's the will, the dirty moves, and the most simplest of all: the compensation of one's lacking leading to his other's strength. In other words, being Punishment Inspectors, they have more time to control of their summon due to their heavy errands helped them become what they are today."

So powerful and harsh yet so true. Class F are powerhungry for the facilities so Yuuji used class A as bait to draw out their inner strength as one group of warriors giving their all.

"I'm sorry that I covered you with ink, Haruka-chan, ladies."

Being moved by the sudden apology of Shouta-kun to his comrades, I walked up to Himeji-san and Minami and bowed.

"M-me too, sorry Himeji-san, Minami. I think I let my instinct kicked in."

The ladies surrounded us reddened a bit. Are they mad?

"...one more..."

"Huh?! H-Haruka-san?"

I think I heard Haruka-chan's angry voice as she repeat what she just said.

"Muscle-senpai! I want to battle them one more time."

Yuuji grinned and gave a reply to the angry demanding roar.

"Heh...Ladies, Welcome to Class F!"

* * *

Its been 30 minutes but the battle felt like we'd fought for ages trying to avoid their attacks and getting them drenched with ink.

"Huff...A-Akihisa-senpai..."

Looks like shouta's pretty much exhausted as his summon being began to be a bit groggy. I lifted him up, his weight bears pressure on my right but I ignored it since I'm used to carrying heavy things. The ladies have a lot of stamina and fewer ink on them. They have improved drastically.

"Damn...its getting harder and harder to dodge!"

I muttered as our summons nearly dodged the last barrage of attacks.

"Gotcha!"

I heard the announcement as I saw Haruka-san's stick headed straight for us...Damn! I can't react fast enough because I had a dead weight(literally).

Just as soon as I felt the power of Haruka's weapon.

"Time's up!"

"YEOUCH!"

It hurts, I got a headache but I did get saved from having body crushed. As the field and summon dispersed right at the moment my head got hit.

"Muscle-senpai, why did you stopped? I've almost had them."

I hate to say it, but it's true, Haruka-chan would've caught us if it wasn't for Yuuji's bell rang.

"I did say that you only have 3 minutes for each battle and I took note on the time the last battle started. But you should be amazed on how few inks you have than you were at the start of this exercise."

It does took me by surprise, they all managed to get only a spot or a drop of ink but only a few of them had a streak. Still though, I don't have any idea how does this help with the on going war?

"Ok! To compensate to the things that happened. Akihisa, Shouta, you guys prepare for the war."

"EEEH?!"

Even though we won, we're the ones who gonna prep up?! Damn Bastard!

I shouted my voice in english just to make him look stupid.

"You bastard, I'll kill you, if it's the last thing I do!"

"Oh...kill me? And how do you propose that would work with your rusty brain? Idiot, before you think of your opponent's possible weakness, think about your own weakness."

Eh? What did he just say? I understood the 'Kill me' but what's that about the rest of the sentence? Did he just answered me in English as well? Damn bastard, he knew that I wouldn't know english very well in just one year.

I gritted my teeth in anger and turned away muttering.

"Cmon Shouta-kun, we got work to do."

"Ah! Wait, Akihisa-senpai!"

* * *

Finally, we managed to prep the room with the help of our summons for the war. But it seems the plan discussion was over. Shouta and I are the only ones seem to be out of the plan but that soon came out as we went over to him.

"Ah! Akihisa, Shouta! Good timing!"

"...Shouta-kun, please pass me some pencil, scissors and a knife."

"Stop that, Aki! You two are adults now."

"I-I agree with Minami-chan!"

What?! Again?! My heart is already crushed by Kirishima-san confessing to this bastard, but hearing these ladies defending him crushes my soul deeply.

"Akihisa-senpai?!"

"Aki?"

"Akihisa-kun!"

Leave me be...I am bound to see the darkest side of life anyways.

"Let's ignore the idiot for now. Shimada, the front lines are on Math-"

"You want me to support them right? Even they're a group of A candidates, I can manage them more."

Due to lack of understanding japanese, Minami was really good in maths so it's good that we had that info covered.

"Himeji, guard the class F Rep."

"I-I'll do my best."

As a class A candidate, Himeji was the most powerful for us in our time. I wonder how strong her summon would be right now?

"Hideyoshi, Mitsurini and I will go gather information separately."

Hmm...I guess they are not used much in the middle of the war...EH?

"What are we supposed to do?"

That guy...he just gave me that dreadful grin of his and replied.

"Do what you do best, Punishment Inspectors."

"Oi! What's that supposed to mean?"

I tried to pry him more of that information but that guy managed to get himself out of sight so easily.

"W-what do we do now, Akihisa-senpai?"

Tsk...what can we do as Punishment Inspectors... Wait! What I DID as Punishment Inspector...

"Shouta, let's wreak havoc in this war."

Because there are things only we can do that others can't.

"Huh?"

"Just follow me!"

I can't expect Shouta to easily understand what I'm planning but if it's Yuuji's idea of fixing this war, then that's what we're going to do.

"But first, let's make ourselves known in the front lines."

Because most of the time in our war. Yuuji uses this idea to lure them towards me to make a break to class A. If we try to use the same tactic a year after that, it might work again.

Kasha!

* * *

"Let the grudge war begin!"

"What the hell are these girls?"

"We need back-up now? Is Tanaka-sensei here yet?"

It seems the very hotspot of this war is in the bridge between the two buildings. And the field is in math. It seems it's possible to be surrounded considering the stairs are open to class A making a route towards the hall behind us.

"Shinto Kai, dueling against this senpai!"

Damnit! I let my guard down since i took more time to think that they can enter from the back, looks like I have to face this class A otherwise I'll consider it my loss and will be taken to remedial class.

"I-I accept."

"Hiroshima Shouta, joining in this duel!"

Eh? Did Shouta just said 'joining'?

Our summoned appeared once again but this time, in our battle uniform.

"So...they had the settings around the time."

In that time there was a change of equipment based on the scores...my summon wore a school uniform with a dragon woven into it and worn in a delinquent way and still has the wooden sword at hand.

"Damn that old granny, she didn't say that our summons would look like the same as our time. How bo- what the hell?!"

My grudge on that old granny easily was distracted because of what appeared to me a strange summon wearing a SWAT uniform, what caught my attention is that he wasn't wearing any weapon.

"Shouta-kun...why is your summon wearing a riot shield?"

"It is my weapon Akihisa-senpai. You should know that, right?"

I pity this kid who took a shield as a weapon.

As we argued a bit on the definition, the name and score came out as a school standard.

Class A, Shinto Kai, Mathematics, 261 points

VS

Class F, Yoshii Akihisa, Mathematics, 25 points

And

Class F, Hiroshima Shouta, Mathematics, 19 points

Great...our battle is against a high scored class A and shouta's no help because of his weapon (not to mention his score) and we can't run because we'll be counted as KO by default. What are we gonna do?

* * *

Author's comment:

Finally, managed to finish. I've been planning on recreating an AMV in between working this story so this is going to take longer. I'm sorry for the wait. Also this would be the second to the last chapter so be sure to await the side story. Oh and you can send into my forum "baka to test to shoukanjuu reference vault" to tell me what kind of side story you prefer in my 1.5. It will have 5-7 stories, no word limit..

Oh and you noticed that I restrain my story to 4,000 words. Simplest reason is that I did it for you readers. The original light novel is free to be as short as 4,000 to as long as 10,000. I want it to be read by all people so I made it as short as possible so sorry to have these cliff hangers. Don't worry, I might add in volume 3 to the total just to make it a safe way to end my story so that'll be...1, 1.5, 2, 2.5, 3, (3.5?)...

And...that's it, thanks for reading and I'll see you all next time.

* * *

Sakamoto Yuuji's comment:

See!... No one's going to answe-.

Kirishima Shouko's answer:

...He did it for me.

Sakamoto Yuuji's comment:

T-that wasn't in my expectations...and I didn't do it for you, I did it for my pride because of those idiots back then so don't misunderst-GUWAAAH! STOP! STOP! MY SKULL'S CRACKING! HELP! HELP!

Mik106's comment:

Aah~!...the scent of loving couple in the air.

Sakamoto Yuuji's comment:

DON'T MAKE IT EV-*CRACK* OW! OW! OW! Shouko, Stop! Stop!

* * *

Final Special Question:

Give the most famous group of people that manages the purity of class F?


	8. 1:The Seventh Question

**The Seventh Question**

Who is the most Idiot person in Fumizuki Academy?

* * *

Sakamoto Yuuji's Answer:

Yoshii Akihisa!

* * *

Teacher's comment:

I know you have known Yoshii-kun for quite some time but don't you think you're offending him too much? I'm sure that since a year has passed since your graduation, he might've changed.

* * *

Yoshii Akihisa's Answer:

Sakamoto Yuuji!

* * *

Teacher's comment:

... I'd like to appologize to Sakamoto-kun and take back everything that I said to him...

* * *

Hiroshima Shouta's Answer:

...

* * *

Teacher's comment:

It's ok to remain silent about this Hiroshima-kun. With all the circumstances in your class, it's pretty much hard to announce who your answer would be.

* * *

There wrong things in here: Our opponent has a 'fantasy game' like sword while mine is a wooden sword that I've been using for a long time...but the most wrong thing here is that...

"Shouta, what kind of a weapon is that?"

"W-well, Akihisa-senpai. They say defense is the best offence. So my shield is the best offence."

No...I'm pretty sure that it's 'OFFENSE is the best DEFENSE' and where have I heard that line before? It just reminds of someone I planned to get rid off as soon as possible.

Ignoring his weapon, we got bigger problems at hand.

* * *

Class A, Shinto Kai, Mathematics, 261 points

VS

Class F, Yoshii Akihisa, Mathematics, 25 points

And

Class F, Hiroshima Shouta, Mathematics, 19 points

* * *

With these kind of score and us being the probationary students, the only way to escape is to stall for time until cavalry arrives.

"This would be easy. Here I come!"

Announced the cocky student, with his sword that was too big and heavy, he made large movements in order to swing his weapon. And big moves are easiest to dodge(in my experience).

We both leaped into the air as if we communicated prior. Shouta puts on his guard with his sheild in case of a follow up attack while I landed a hit on his head with my wooden sword then we both landed down behind him, returning back to our original stance. He slowly recovered his stance and muttered.

"Heh...lucky hit."

* * *

Class A, Shinto Kai, Mathematics, 249 points

VS

Class F, Yoshii Akihisa, Mathematics, 25 points

And

Class F, Hiroshima Shouta, Mathematics, 19 points

* * *

Damn...only 12 points, we need to cut down his summon by half if we want to survive(physically due to feedback).

"Akihisa-senpai, ride on this!"

Shouta's summon threw away his weapon(sheild) towards me giving me a hint on what I should do with it.

... Does he want me to use it as my sheild? That kind of a stupid idea won't work, a summon can't weild another summon's weapon; and if I did and used it to block the opponent's attack, his power might decrease mine instead so I might end up in the worst possible situation.

But...he said 'ride'...

...

!

I dunno what idea comes to my mind but if this is shouta's plan, then it might work.

I ran towards the sheild lying on the ground and with a small leap, I rode onto the sheild like it's a board. The sheild began to skid around the area like it was designed for this situation

"Woah! This is so...cool!"

I exclaimed, this is like having to run without getting tired, but there's one thing that bothers me...

"I don't know how to ride this thing!"

"Uhh...whoops?"

My partner appologized. How am I going to steer this thing? Or better yet how do I even stop it?!

"This is an embarassing way to end then!"

Another announcement was made as a sword was swung towards me, I only ducked down to the board because with the board moving towards the sword causing it to be a lot faster. Shouta managed to dodge it as well even without the weapon.

I tried to grasp the control by leaning left and right a bit. However, the runaway board was heading straight for the front lines. This thing moved so fast, I only made a roar to warn them of my situation.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

As soon as I shouted, the F class immediately gave way just enough for the sheild to go through.

"Its him! The idiot parter of the demon, Sakamoto."

"Let's take him out before he becomes a great threat!"

Damn! When will they say my name and not as just some 'idiot'?

Their weapons came flying towards my summon, I ducked and rolled side to side in reflex of those hurling towards me and before I knew it, I made the board steer sideways to dodge their attacks. Ahh!...so this is how it works.

"Idiot-senpai, get out of here, we're the only ones who can handle them so don't get in our way!"

I'd like to correct them of calling me an idiot-senpai but I followed their suggestion due to the dire situation I'm in.

Also, I noticed that the class A are having a hard time striking a blow on class F for their improved agility. Looks like the training mission Yuuji gave to us was for this reason. With each strike class A does, the front person would dodge it and the one at the rear would provide a counter attack followed another counter attack of the front for a serious damage inflicted. It was just like our strategy when we first to attack class A in the summon test war...'That guy' knew how to handle ruthless idiots to win the war so its no surprise that kind of idealism might have given him some freedom to order them.

"Kuh! I-I...lost!"

"THOSE WHOSE SUMMONS WHO GOT ZEROED SHALL TAKE REMEDIALS IMMEDIATELY"

"Kuh! Nishimura-sensei?! No! Anything but that kind of class."

"As class A, I admire your hard work and determination to study diligenly. So as a reward, I'll give you guys more schoolwork than you can imagine!"

"NOOOOOOooooo...!"

And there goes Ironman with his usual monsterous strength to carry students towards hell. I don't want to remember how does it look like to be in that class...

With the new ability I learned, I slashed and dashed my way out of the battlefield with ease and headed straight back into the arrogant class A student that Shouta-kun kept dodging for a while now.

"Hold still, will you?!"

Shouta-kun grinned in confidence as he saw me heading back.

"Sure, just for a second."

His summon paused for a moment with a mighty stance before the opponent as I went passed him and then made a hard turn to go back at him.

"Cause its our turn now!"

We cried, as Shouta-kun dodged back from a downward slash from the opponent, making a ramp for me to ride on.

"What?!"

Yelled the opponent as he tried to lift his sword up causing me to be sent right to the air...just where we want to be in.

I kicked the sheild off my feet down the recovered summon which, in turn, caused it to take some damage and the sheild was sent flying once more, this time, back to the owner's arm. Shouta, then, leaped to the air to join me for a downward assault.

"HAA!"

We cried as our weapons hit the opponent's head once more. It was a critical hit as we landed back on our feet and watched the scores above the opponent's head.

* * *

Class A, Shinto Kai, Mathematics, 185 points

VS

Class F, Yoshii Akihisa, Mathematics, 25 points

And

Class F, Hiroshima Shouta, Mathematics, 19 points

* * *

Damn...its still not enough.

"Is that all you got, idiots?"

I'd like to give this one a good beating, but we can't waste too much time! More and more class A students are coming from the other side of the battlefield.

"D-damn!"

"Heh...you guys are all talk! Any last words before I send you all to remedial class?"

It appeared that we're running out of options and had no choice but to keep trimming his score but something (yet expected) else had happened.

Someone familiar appeared behind us and gave his usual cocky speech.

"Yup, I do have one. AWAKEN!"

That arrogant voice was Yuuji's call with a familiar item glowed from his wrist and, in an instant, our summons deciminated from the field.

"Yuuji, isn't that?"

"Yup, the damned old granny lend it to us again, and here's yours."

He tossed me an item similar to his. It was the platinum gold bracelet that damned old granny rewarded us on the summon tournament 3 years ago...I forgot who our final opponent was...all I knew was there was one guy wearing a bra on his head...disgusting.

"W-what the hell? What happened to my summon?"

Stuttered the confused opponent. No surprise though that everyone who saw it first hand would be surprised but the one who knew the principle about it.

"Uhm...Yuuji-senpai, what just happened?"

"I'll explain once we're inside the classroom"

I just remembered we're in the middle of the battle before he came in. We hurriedly hid inside as some of the class B candidates came out to face the enemy lines in the other side.

* * *

"So, correct me if I'm wrong, that thing summons a field on it's own and when two summon feilds collide, the summons in between those fields will vanish?"

"Finally, someone who looks like an idiot that happens to be an opposite."

"What did you say, you bastard?!"

As I grabbed him by the shirt. I can't believe how this guy has been treating me these past years. There's not even once a sense of admiration. But since we're close to being adults, might as well act like one, maybe he will let his guard down so I can 'take care' of him. I let my rational mind take over and let go of Yuuji with a question that comes to my analysis.

"By the way, Yuuji, why did you came back so fast? Have you found something just as you ran back?"

"Yeah, I didn't had any problems at all gathering these from the damned old granny and back; Mitsurini's report says that we're pushing them back without any difficulty at all; and Shimada noticed that Oshima-sensei isn't in the faculty. From all of this, it feels like they're waiting for us to bust through the front door."

Hmm...an ambush? From class A? I feel like we've been in this kind of situation before.

"In any case, Akihisa, tell the front lines to fall back only at the staircase."

"I've already done it, Musclehead-senpai."

And here arrives Haruka-chan with Himeji-san who stood by her side.

"I noticed that even though we improved slightly by your 'serious' training and your 'back up' strategy, it was too easy for them to fall back."

And since Ooda-sensei, Kudo-san probably has became more confident of her test scores to beat Mitsurini. If not, then we still have more problems on class A due to terms of numbers.

"What do we do, Yuuji?"

"Let's check out the trap, shall we?... Mitsurini!"

With smooth and unnoticable movement, Mitsurini appeared himself before us with a parcel in his hand.

"...Got it!"

He handed over a thick envelope to Yuuji. Without hesitation, Yuuji opened the package and examined the contents then handed it over to Haruka-chan.

"Pick only 3 of your class A candidates and tell them to come to meet us on the third floor. If they refused, use the contents in this for a little 'push'."

Confused on Yuuji's play of words, Haruka-chan opened the envelope to see the contents for herself. This kind secresy sends chill down my spine. Could it be that I am worried that those pictures are for blackmail? Did Yuuji made Himeji-san, Minami, or even Hideyoshi do something completely embarassing? I asked Yuuji in a whisper.

"Yuuji, what's inside that envelope?"

"Something that makes women unable to resist my offer."

...

...Really suspicious...

I turned my head back to Haruka-chan who immediately closed the contents with her face flushed red. She turned her head to Yuuji and muttered.

"O-only those who participate to this mission, right?"

"Even class D candidates, just pick your best men...er...women for this mission."

She only nodded in response and whispered to her unit. The girl nodded and dashed off towards the battlefield, probably searching for a good set of units. Coincidentally, Hideyoshi and the Shimada sisters came back from their own missions with troubled faces as well.

"It is hast thee predicted Yuuji, thy hast heard from the frontlines that Aneue was forming a defensive team that will soon become an offensive one."

Hmm...from Hideyoshi's report...seems they're up to something real big. But...this sounds familiar...I can't put my finger to it though.

"Hmmm...what about you Shi-er...Minami and pipsqueak?"

"Onee-chan and Hazuki went to the Faculty..."

"...well so far, what we only knew is that Oshima-sensei was requested by class A. Currently there's a war on the third years and the one supervising them was Fuse-sensei."

Ah! so the third years are on war as well...kinda reminds me of the time we had trouble getting teachers during the war 3 years ago.

"Damn...did they predicted this? Or did that old granny planned it out?"

Huh?! Yuuji's stressed on the situation? I muttered to Yuuji to find out what's bothering him.

"What's wrong Yuuji?

With his arm messaging his shoulder, he turned around and headed to the replenishing area.

"As of now, I wish my guess wasn't true that the third years might be involved for this war. But for now, we have to ignore that theory and while they're gathering our volunteers, let's get to work on replenishing our scores."

"EHHH?!"

I haven't studied since I came back and all I knew is that it doesn't involve the war so I didn't bring any book with me...alongside the things that happened yesterday, isn't this situation too bad for us?!

"Yuuji, we can't! We haven't studied before the war. Our scores might go down greatly."

"Akihisa...we're already university students, there's no way highschool questions can beat us severely like before."

He's right...we are already in universities and the school organizes high school level exams to promote their cute students to work more in their studies. Meaning, there shouldn't be a possibility that the exams would be in a university level.

I grinned as I rolled up my sleeves in preparation for the exam. This is my time to shine!

"Alright, let's get on with it!"

* * *

"I'VE BEEN TRICKED, AGAIN!"

Seriously, who else besides Yuuji could've thought that the exams to us, Alumnis, will be getting university level exam questions?!

"Uhm...Akihisa-kun?"

I tried to tone my anger down for Himeji-san's gentle words to be heard.

"Uhm...A-actually, Akihisa-kun... Sakamoto-kun e-mailed us to prepare in case students asked college questions... B-but I didn't know it was for this."

I didn't know what happened but all I knew is...

...

...TODAY, I'M DEFINATELY GONNA KILL YOU, SAKAMOTO YUUJI!

"O-oi, Akihisa! Stop!"

My conciousness was still there but my body was completely enraged by this guy who fooled me for the past four years of my life, its unforgivable! I roared in anger as I threw my fist towards that damn bastard's face.

"Aki! Stop it!"

"Baka onii-chan!"

The Shimada sisters tried to call out to me, but clearly, my grudge against him was too deep. My body has a mind on it's own. Heck! My body and mind are dead set into grinding this bastard into pulverized chalk!

"Damn, this is bad! He's getting faster and faster by the second. HIDEYOSHI!"

And in an instant, Hideyoshi stood infront of the backing bastard .

"Akihisa, thou must resist that rage."

Hideyoshi, I'm sorry. This would be the first time I would resist such magnificent image and voice of yours.

I easily slipped through him for his feminine weakness and head straight onward. With tears of regret and with even more rage to finish him off.

"W-w-what hast happened?!"

"...Unbelivable."

"Aki...you haven't passed Hideyoshi before."

"Akihisa-kun..."

I'm sorry, everyone...not only the blood of the FFF has boiled for him being with Kirishima-san, but also that this guy, himself, makes a fool out of me too much that I became like this.

"Oi! Will all of you stop being amazed and try to stop him?!"

Thus, another enemy appeared...Mitsurini faced me with his hair covering his eyes like a master being calm against a furious rookie...

"OUT OF THE WAY, MITSURINI!"

But he didn't flinched, he stood there with his arms spread wide. Its useless to stop me from that! I leaped up with my intense thirst with that bastard's blood and placed my palm onto Mitsurini's head as if he's a gym horse. However, his blue hair suddenly slipped to the side causing me to lose my balance as I saw a glistening brown hair revealing underneath the deadly blue wig...

...Wig?!

I took a quick glance of 'Mitsurini' once more. His somewhat a bit taller than earlier; his brown glistening hair was revealed underneath the blue wig along with the luscious emerald eyes and now that I see it clearly, he has such feminine lips that makes men irresistable to kiss it unless a threat comes. But before I realized it more clearly, I was blacked out for a moment from the impact I made against his body.

THUD!

"...Illusion, success!"

"Hoo...you're too bold there, Akihisa."

"Akihisa-kun!"

"Aki. What in the world are you thinking?!"

"Baka onii-chan, Hazuki wants to play with you too!"

* * *

I've regained consciousness with a slight headache because of the impact and the voices that began a confusion. I sat up with my hand rubbing on my head and the other placed onto a surface.

"Ah-uhm!...Akihisa?..."

That soft feminine voice with the accent of male called out to me. Hideyoshi? Oh right...I remember now...I was attacking Yuuji and Hideyoshi disguised himself as Mitsurini and blocked me...

"...p-please, remove thy hand off my chest..."

Oh...so that was the sensation's about...I unconsciously squeezed a bit more and I realized it's real...

"Kyan~!..."

"A-ah! Sorry Hideyoshi!"

Although it felt good, I really feel bad for him for not having his breast develop yet. But all that weird fantasy of my mind fade as a set of very dark and overpowering auras came from behind me, suffocating me with just their stares.

"Akihisa-kun!"

"Aki!..."

"Idiot-senpai!..."

I'm dead! I'm dead! I'm dead! I'M DEAD!

* * *

_That idiot is going to be punished for attempting to kill me__, serves him right. That pipsqueak might think it's fun but this is dangerous if a child sees how horrible these guys and girls are so I called Mitsurini's attention while he took off his wig._

"Mitsurini, scan the surroundings a bit with pipsqueak."

"...Roger!"

_It's better not to let her see what has become to these class F females and what happen to the Idiot during the FFF execution process. She can see the trial afterwards though._

_Thanks to the precaution I made of making them disguise each other and making them go to the area that their scores can manage, we obtained quite some information about what's going to happen: the class A are few in the upper and lower floors but it seems they're quite good in Math and Science, they're probably planning to take us all out once they head back in the Math summoning field for a Double-sided assault. Glad I took precaution to have those two go to the other's weak subject to trap them temporary for the back up. But, out of all those things that happened, something doesn't feel right, it's like there's something's missing in the plan._

_I have to play safe first because there is a slight chance that they're trying to trap us if we barged in so suddenly. And not only do I have to watch out for 'Her' and her second-in-command, but that 2-A class rep...seems to me that she's got something in her sleeves. _

_Damn! Is this battle becoming a Three-on-one stare down?... For now, their movements are so cautious so it might be second-in-command's turn._

_While the idiot's execution began and, at the same time, being forced to reflect on what just happened. I wrote a list onto my notebook and tore off the leaf. I, then, called Hideyoshi's attention for this mission._

"Hideyoshi, can I borrow you for a bit?"

"Ah-yes! What is thy concern?"

_He walked towards me casually with his awkward charm and with a light blush on his cheeks. This guy is looking more and more feminine by the minute. Is he for real? I ignored the comment I had made in my mind and proceeded in giving him the instructions._

"I want you to head to the third year floor and try to find out if they would need anything from this list and there's a list to do if they have one in the list"

_I gave him the list, he nodded and dashed off...I just hope there is something in those list that can open us an idea on what's going on and hopefully comes back with a less grave situation than I can imagine._

"Okay, listen up! We're going to the first floor to assist the suppression team there."

_For now, we have to stall time until they're ready...otherwise, we'll lose the war in a very devastating way..._

* * *

I was saved by that bastard's order to move out...Hmph! Next time you won't be so lucky.

"Akihisa."

"Hm?"

What does this bastard's going about now? Is he asking me to kill him badly? His tone was a bit lower than usual.

"Are you confident of your chemistry score?"

"Hmm..."

I had confidence in my answer than before: I made sure I ate a good breakfast this morning; I sleept well last night(due to unexpected events); and I even made upgrades to my answering team(Striker Sigma VI, Problem Crasher, and Hideyoshi-Assisted Shining Answer). With these factors, I'm bound to get high scores compared to the old me.

"Yea, pretty much better than I was before. Why did you ask?"

He ignored my question and smiled as if he had put in a lot of trust me. Is he really planning to die in this war? If so, I should've helped him reach the Sanzu river.

"Alright! Mitsurini! Gather info status of the front lines; Himeji, Shimada! Guard Haruka; Akihisa, Shouta! Follow me!"

We all nodded and obeyed his command. Finally, a chance where I can kill this bastard. Shouta-kun and I followed Yuuji from behind in a triangle formation. But something about Yuuji's actions have bothering me lately.

"Yuuji, this is really different from the usual ones you've done so far."

"I say, Akihisa, what makes you say that?"

"Well, we usually do underhanded things even against school's policy class A to beat them. But now, we're just pushing them back to a corner. And just let ourselves roam freely to suppress the leak"

Yuuji, then reduced his pace as if we're buying time.

"To confirm something about your question, Akihisa..."

He turned his serious head to Shouta-kun's direction and asked an odd question.

"Shouta, tell me about the A class representative."

Then, Shouta slowed down to a halt, his eyes stared down to the floor...was there something about the A class representative that is worse than Haruka-chan's aggressiveness?

"Alexa Dela Rosa was a girl envied by many: Beauty; Talent; Affection; even obtain to become the school's idol. But when it comes to test scores, she was a B-class level..."

We already knew that since Haruka-chan was the supposed to be the A class representative.

"... But, just as Sa- er...Yuuji suspected, her true ability isn't measured by any of the school's subjects."

So, Shouta-kun noticed Yuuji's concern about Alexa-chan...it must mean real trouble for us.

"During history class in first year, Haruka-chan's score was fair but the amazing note about her is her answer to every war in history."

Huh...war on history? Isn't that about telling who won and in what way? What's this feeling of fear coming from my spine? This cold sensation that instills the instinct to back off from this war came from me as his words reveal Alexa-chan's true ability.

"Her answers to them were in full detail about the strategic plans and the back up plans."

...Somehow...this is the scariest part I have ever heard when going to a war. I looked at Yuuji who's trembling, perhaps in fear, to the story revealed by Shouta-kun. Because so far, we only faced a one-on-one strategy battle, against A class is a two-on-one battle...but now, this is the first time we have faced such a problem to us. Yuuji slowly walking yet his shoulders were shaking.

"A-as you can see, A-Akihisa, not only do we have to face 'Her' and second-in-command. T-That girl's presence gives off a heavier aura against us. She is a prodigy of strategies...being a strategic genius, she can be the biggest threat to us. Even as we speak, she might have predicted our moves and prepared counter-measures to eliminate such threat."

Our conversation was cut when we saw 2 figures appeared through the line of war. The suppression team were too busy with their encounters with the enemy assault team. This is not good, the figures became more visible and our fears that were once remained in the rumors have now become true.

"I wouldn't have expect you idiots to be here. I guess that kouhai is more accurate in predicting your moves and even sent us down here just to be your personal eliminators."

"...Yuuji. I won't hold back."

It was Kirishima-san, and Kinoshita-san...the top people of our alumni. This battle...on it's surface is the class F's win but behind the scenes, we are the ones being pushed to the corner. Yuuji's trembling were accompanied with a sound of chuckling. Eh? Did Yuuji broke his mind? That's not good!

"O-oi! Yuuji! Snap out of it! We can still win this war no matter what!"

Suddenly, my vision blurred for a moment followed by a severe headache at the back of my head.

"That's not it, you idiot! This war is really becoming more interesting to bet our lives on...I never felt more excited than the battle where we nearly won. Hahaha...let the fun begin."

"SUMMON!"

We all cried out in synchrony as the glymph appeared before our feet.

* * *

"Principal!"

"Yes, I know! The summon data of those brats are sending another bug."

"If this goes on, it will be hazardous to all the other summon data in the system."

"Yes, but the virus not only targets summons of probationary students, but it seems it mostly revolve around 'his' data."

"Let's just hope it doesn't go beyond that."

* * *

Our summoned appeared before us and so does the score that appeared above their heads.

* * *

Class A, Kinoshita Yuuko, Chemistry, 296 points

And

Class A, Kirishima Shouko, Chemistry, 348 points

VS

Class F, Sakamoto Yuuji, Chemistry,184 points

And

Class F, Yoshii Akihisa, Chemistry, 95 points

And

Class F, Hiroshima Shouta, Chemistry, 85 points

* * *

"W-what the hell is their score?!"

I-i can't just believe it, we took university level school altogether and they still have a high score?!

"Oi...you two idiots, what the hell is that score of yours?"

"S-sorry..."

Shouta-kun and I can only appologize, it seems Yuuji would have to face them and we would only support the damage. If he wasn't this strong, I would've killed him on the spot. Guess that chance would be delayed for now. But its amazing that Yuuji would keep up against Kirishima-san.

"Akihisa, do you know why I released some of my potential as of this moment?"

His eyes stared down the floor as if the source of his pain now relies to my answer. But with all of the posibilities to make Yuuji go to his limits is something Kirishima-san would do.

"S-she said that if I lost to this match..."

"...we would have our wedding and honeymoon this Friday.

Ahh...the classic 'Runaway Groom'. I somehow pity this guy for his gutless acts.

"And if I win, Yoshii Akihisa! I'll pulverize you far worse than what I do to Hideyoshi."

Ah...looks like Kinoshita-san was still pissed about me knowing her secret that my life is the betting chip of this battle. Looks like I have to cooperate with Yuuji for a while.

And though I can see the scores, Shouta-kun's summoned being appears blurred and distorted. That damned old granny was probably changing something in the system since not only the whole school were using the system at the moment but also us that became the added load of it. So it looks like it's just me and Yuuji to face them.

"Akihisa, You distract Shouko..."

I dunno what he's planning but I'll do my best.

"Got it! And then...?"

"...and then get second-in-command's attention."

"Oi! Don't go repeating history as if it was never written, you moron!"

How am I suppose to distract both of them if one hit from either of them will send me to heaven literally?

"Fine fine, we're gonna do it, the idiots way!"

We cracked our knuckles as we stand our ground. We can't run or else we'll be counted as dead so we really have no choice but to face them until such time we can.

Thus, our battle began with our swift movements improved. however, their movements improved as well.

"Hoho~...Looks like you guys had your own training, huh?"

Yuuji's chuckle was so dark, it looks like a demon possessed him. I wonder how 'that' guy handles someone who's, somewhat, looks or acts like him?

Ignoring that, I can't get close to Kinoshita-san, as expected. I looked at Yuuji's situation and it looks like were in a stalemate position, with us running and dodging around, they can't get a clear hit on us but on the same of their defense that were too tight, we can't find any openings for it. And Shouta-kun's summoned being was still loading from the system. What's going on with him?

"You should mind yourself before others!"

I heard Kinoshita's voice as I felt something cold from my back. Woah! I nearly got hit there, but I took that as a chance as to go in for a counter-attack. She swung her javelin in order to swat me but I managed to jump onto the weapon. And made a quick attack onto her head before running back to a safe distance.

* * *

Class A, Kinoshita Yuuko, Chemistry, 212 points

And

Class A, Kirishima Shouko, Chemistry, 195 points

VS

Class F, Sakamoto Yuuji, Chemistry,163 points

And

Class F, Yoshii Akihisa, Chemistry, 92 points

And

Class F, Hiroshima Shouta, Chemistry, 85 points

* * *

Too many surprises in one day? I dunno how my mind can handle such a shock.

"Yuuji, what do we do?"

I muttered, we're in serious trouble and with only Yuuji and I facing against them, it might be the end of us. In this battle, its too soon to run due to the rules.

"We just have to push them back, Akihisa. That's the only way we can our asses."

Damn! We had no choice...this will take a lot of time to take these down. Until...

"Move away!"

We heard from behind as I felt something from my cheek. EH?!

I looked at my summon that experienced a beam of light went in between Yuuji's summon & mine and headed straight for Kirishima-san. But her reflex managed to stop the beam to connect a hit.

* * *

Class A, Kinoshita Yuuko, Chemistry, 210 points

And

Class A, Kirishima Shouko, Chemistry, 195 points

VS

Class F, Sakamoto Yuuji, Chemistry,163 points

And

Class F, Yoshii Akihisa, Chemistry, 92 points

And

Class F, Hiroshima Shouta, Chemistry, 85 points

* * *

Even though it was blocked, It managed to damage her quite a bit. But the most mysterious thing is that: Where in the hell did that come from?

"Phew! It seems 'it' decided to have that."

That voice, Shouta-kun's summon managed to have loaded fully and what the-?!

* * *

Author's comment:

Heya guys, been a long time...a lot of things happened before this but I'm glad you had fun. I had to cut this story this short cause it has now reached 5,000 words, left that "what the-?!" part as a surprise for "what the heck's wrong?!" and I got more exciting things in the next volume...but for now, its 1.5! The back stories of this fanfiction. So thanks for reading!

* * *

my_emptyness's answer:

FFF and i was a part of it :D

* * *

Sugawa Ryo's comment:

An honorable answer to the follower of our inquisition ...now we must secure the Honor and Justice of this majestic school! **EVEN AGAINST OURSELVES, DEATH WILL COME TO THOSE WHO BETRAY THE INQUISITION! DEATH TO YOSHII AKIHISA, THE WELL KNOWN HERETIC! CHARGE!**

* * *

Mik106's reply:

You're already graduated... There's no need to protect the school's honor and such if you're not part of the school anymore...

Anyways, correct...but you should get out of that inquisition as soon as possible.


End file.
